Starting New
by blacknblu30
Summary: Leaving for a new place can be a good thing or a bad one. Which will it be for Alec as he leaves what he's always known to figure out just who he is? He let fate decide, but when he meets the guys he has to train with, till he be alright with what fate has in store? Read to see how Alec finds just who he is and love all at the same time. *WILL HAVE SLASH AND ADULT SITUATIONS*
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! I'm not quite sure where this is going, but here's the first chapter. I have changed settings, but I thought it was something different and different is always good. I put the boys in Oklahoma, which I know some about and so that'll help as I'm from here. The place I mention are real places, but the names have been changed to characters from MI. Hope you like it :)B**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN WHAT EVERYONE KNOWS, CC DOES!**_

 **ALEC**

I watched the clouds go by as I flew away from everything I ever knew. Life in New York was all I thought I wanted, till last week. Last week, I had a father, a mother, family. Last week, I was Alexander Lightwood, the oldest son who would take over the empire, marry a blue blooded woman and have little blue blooded kids. Now...I was Alec, the eighteen year old who used to be that other guy. Now…I was the disowned Lightwood that wasn't straight. Now...I had one of those army bags that go on your arm full of most of the clothes I could cram into it. I was also able to get my laptop, my usb cords to charge my Ipad, and some photos of my sister and brothers.

I didn't really know who this Lightwood was going to be. All I knew was I had to get as far away as I could afford from the people who thought I needed to be fixed. My sister, Isabelle tried to come with me, hell even Jace, my best friend. They had careers already up in the city though, so I made them stay. They did convince me to close my eyes and pick a spot on the map, helping me to get where I was heading. Imagine my surprise when fate gave me Oklahoma City. What the hell is there for me in Oklahoma City? Jace laughed at me while Izzy looked up things that I could do for work. I had my bartending license as soon as I became legal and helped out our friend Jordan at his bar, so Izzy found a gay bar that was hiring as well as a few others.

I had already called some of the places and ended up getting a gig at Dollhouse. Dollhouse was a burlesque club in some part of the city called Bricktown. Jace and Izzy had also help fund me a place for about three months and I silently thanked whoever that my siblings were hot and successful in the modeling area of the entertainment industry. I had a loft downtown by the club so I could walk, which was fine. I walked everywhere in New York anyway. I ended up drifting off and waking up once we were landing. I grabbed my army bag and then walked out of the plane and out to find a cab to my new home. I sat the bag down and put on my sunglasses once landing.

One thing I was glad of, looking at how the weather was for June and July. We had heard about the heat, but to actually experience it was worse. I hailed the cab and told him the address for the Double Deuce Apartments and then watched the buildings pass by. When we pulled up, I gave the driver a 50 and then got out, waving at the doorman. When I walked in, I went up to the second floor and found my apartment. I didn't expect it to be furnished when I got in and found a note tacked to the wall.

 _ **"One last gift for our favorite brother. Love you, Alec.**_

 _ **-Izzy, Jace, Clary, and Simon"**_

I could feel the tears and shook my head, trying to leave them where they needed to be. I found my dresser and began to unpack my things. After getting my things where I wanted, I looked around. My siblings and friends even stocked the food for me. I can't believe the four people I cared about most did this. I found the bathroom, that was stocked with towels and my favorite things. As I walked into the living area, I found a new phone.

 _ **"It's on me.-Jace"**_

That's all that was written on there. I knew what that meant. It already had a number, which was on the note, and it was on his bill so I wasn't paying. I turned it on to see it needed to charge a bit and so plugged it in and then made my way to take a shower before meeting with the head of tending at the club. I was actually kind of excited to work there. I made quick work of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist and walked to my room. I pulled out a pair of black pants, a blue shirt and a black vest before adding my vans and walking the three or four blocks to the club. I walked in through the front, knowing it wasn't quite open, and found a tender stocking the bar.

"Hey, I'm looking for Kyle."

He turned and smiled. "Found him, you Alec?"

I nodded and took his hand. "Yes, Sir."

He chuckled. "No sir calling here. You'll be with Magnus tonight. He's my second and so you'll learn a great deal. Since it's Wednesday, we're not all that busy. Here's your schedule. You'll train for about two weeks just to get the routine down, so no tips. You will get paid more though."

I nodded and took the paper, looking over my shifts. I stuck the paper in my back pocket and then listened as he took me through the storage and the bar. He also took me backstage to meet the stage manager, who was nice. Some of the girls were here also, doing some last minute rehearsal before going on. When we made our way back to the bar, another tender was there.

"Hey, Magnus. Here's your trainee."

He turned and I swallowed a bit, trying to hide the instant attraction. That was going to be a big problem for me. He was wearing a black fedora, a tight red shirt that showed what looked to be a good torso, glitter under his eye, eyeliner, and a bunch of jewelry. He smiled and a twinkle lit up his eye as he held out his jeweled hand.

"Nice to meet ya, darling."

I held out my hand and shook his. "You too."

Kyle left us after talking with Magnus for a short while and then I sat on the stool while he told me about the money. I tried to pay attention, but it was hard. He was just so damn goodlooking. I didn't think I would ever go for an Asian, but hell...I didn't really know what I'd go for.

"Where you from, darling?"

I let out a sigh and smiled. "New York."

I saw his eye widen a bit and he nodded. "Why come here? Most of us try to get there."

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. "Let fate decide and it decided here. Not much for me back there anymore. How long have you been here?"

He smiled, taking out a water for us. "Three years. Also from New York, actually. Needed a change."

I nod and then get up to help him get ready. At about nine, another tender comes in named Alaric. He seems alright, I guess. I stay on register while they mix drinks. Magnus pulled me out to help when it got a bit slow to see what I could handle. It wasn't too bad, not as busy as New York, but busy. They girls were great and the crowd loved them. It got crowded as the night went on, but I figured that the weekends would be lines around corners. I was so thankful when I heard the last call announcement. I was exhausted. As the last person left, the wait staff picked up the glasses left at tables and then I was on washing duty. It was fine with me because that meant I could have a small distance from Magnus, who smelled heavenly.

"How was the night?"

I looked up and smiled at Kyle, who had sat on one of the stools. "It was alright. I took care of the cash.

He nodded. "Good. Magnus said you did well."

I smiled and put up the last pint glass in it's spot.

"Well, I'm off darlings. Alec, see you tomorrow. Have a good vacay Kyle."

We waved as Magnus took off and I dried my hands.

"Have a good night, Alec."

"You as well." I stated as I followed Kyle out.

I made my way down the street, actually liking my walk. Bricktown was actually kind of cool. It was a night scene location and apparently the basketball team played near here. I got to my building and did the code, heading to the elevator.

"Alec?"

I turned as the door opened to see Magnus heading over. "That's me."

He smiled and got into the box with me, pushing the number 3 after I pushed the 2.

"You live here?"

I smiled. "My siblings paid for it till I could get up and going. They're big in the entertainment stuff in NYC."

"Ahh." He stated. "Well, good night, darling."

I just nodded and walked out when the door opened, hoping to everything I could figure out how to calm myself enough to be able to work with that man. I opened my door and heard a ringing so I walked to my phone and answered, seeing it was Izzy.

"Hey. Thanks for everything here. Tell Jace and them too."

 _"No problem. How was the first night?"_

I walked into the kitchen and took out some blackberries and sprinkled sugar as I answered her.

"Alright. My trainer's hot, so that'll be a problem."

I heard a squeal and then she replied. _"What's he look like?"_

I sat down and popped a berry in my mouth before I answered. "Asian and glittery. He wears makeup and leather. Jewelry also. His eyes, I couldn't really tell because he wears cat eye contacts. Iz, he's something. He moved here from NYC about three years ago. What are the odds?"

I got up and put the berry bowl in the sink after rinsing it and then headed to my room to strip for bed.

 _"Huh, well...you've always believed in fate, Alec. Maybe that's really what this is. Just try not to molest him or anything at work."_

I laughed as I put on my green plaid pajama pants and laid on my bed. "I'll try. I should sleep. I work from now till Sunday. Goodnight, sister."

 _"'Night brother."_

I hung up the phone and sit it back on the charger before rolling over and letting sleep claim me.

* * *

I woke up to the sun hitting my face and cursed myself for forgetting to shut the curtain. I got up and but on some shorts to make my morning jog, grabbing my phone on the way out. I put the earbuds in and turned on my music app as I got out of the building, taking off to the left. Since I didn't know the area well yet, I stayed pretty close to the loft so I wouldn't get lost. The morning here was quite different than NYC. It was a lot quieter, but still busy. I waved to some of the people that waved as they went by and then made my way to my building again.

When I got to the doorman, I waved as he opened the door and took the stairs this time to my door. I got in and sat the keys and phone down, heading to take a shower. I sighed as the water hit me, letting the tension leave me as I washed off. I wrapped a towel around me as I stepped out of the shower, heading in to see what I could make for food. I opened the cupboard to see some cereal and then ate a bowl, leaning against the counter. After I ate, I went to my room and put on some jeans and a tee, slipping into some flip flops and walking back out. I wanted to get a feel for the area and saw some shops and stuff. I didn't usually do shopping, but I knew I'd go crazy here. I didn't do TV, never did really. I did read though, and spar. I had done all forms of defense since I was little and really hated that I didn't have anywhere I knew of to let out that frustration. Jace told me loads of times I just needed to get laid.

I walked down to the elevator and silently swore when it opened and Magnus was in the box.

"Morning, Alec."

I smiled. "Morning, Magnus."

I leaned against the wall and crossed my feet, trying not to be awkward.

"Where you headed?"

I turned to him and shrugged. "Don't really know. I was hoping to find a bookstore or a boxing gym somewhere."

He smiled. "There's an MMA gym pretty close. I could drive you if you need a lift."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

I walked out with him and he led me to the garage where his car was. Or what I thought was a car, but was actually a Harley. I just stopped and looked at the bright blue Harley that looked like it had glitter in the paint. I watched as he walked over and then turned back to me.

"You coming?"

I shook my head, getting the dirty thought to leave and walked over. "Yes. I just thought it was a car."

I watched his face get a little upset. "What, don't wanna ride bitch with a queer."

My eyes got wide, figuring out he got the wrong idea. "It's not that, at all. Complete opposite, really. I just haven't ridden on one."

Oh my, this wasn't going to help me knowing he was gay. I was in deep shit. Magnus studied me for a minute and then handed me the extra helmet out of the bag.

"Alright."

He climbed on as I strapped my helmet and then he helped me on, taking me to where ever this MMA gym was.

* * *

 ** _And Chapter 1. Please let me know what your thoughts are on this on as I'm kind of excited about this since it's kind of different. Hope to hear from you guys and until later! :)B_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone! Here's a new chapter today and Magus' POV. Hope you like it! :)B**_

 **MAGNUS**

The new guy was something. I didn't think I'd walk into work tonight and see some hotness as my trainee. Most of the guys that think they can make it here, don't. He has talent though, which I told Kyle. He was good and hot and completely straight. Which sucked for me. There was something about him though. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something was there. When he told me about moving here, I knew whatever my gut was hinting at was big. He looked sort of familiar also. I had to get him off my mind though, maybe I just needed to get laid, who knows. Riding home helps and I park, heading into see none other than the new guy in my building. We didn't say much, but that was fine. He didn't know me and I didn't really know him. After he got out the little room on floor two, I let out a breath. I looked at my phone to see that Kyle had texted.

 _"You're welcome ;)"_

I just shrugged. "I'm not his type, sweetie."

I got out and walked to my loft, unlocking my door. I laughed as my phone rang.

"I mean it, sweetie."

I heard a chuckle. _"Now how in the fuck do you know that, Mags. You could totally be his type. We don't know why he moved here."_

I sat my phone on speaker and laid it on my night stand, slipping out of my clothes. "Whatever, darling. I need to sleep if you want me be at my best tomorrow. It's ladies night."

 _"Yea, just take care of the bar while I'm gone."_

"Of course, have fun in Florida."

He hung up and I walked to the bathroom to wash my face and take out my contacts. After getting all the junk off my face, I walked and fell to my bed, sleep coming instantly.

* * *

I woke up and sighed, stretching out my limbs as I looked at the clock. 11:00, just in time for something to eat and then meeting up with mom. My mother got transferred here when New York didn't want to deal with her anymore. Apparently her type of crazy was too crazy for there. She seemed to be better here though, so I wasn't going to complain. I got up and went directly to my shower, making a quick one since I slept later than normal. Those blue eyes from last night made great dreams and I sighed as I shook my head. I walked out of the water and wrapped a black towel around me, heading to find some clothes. I grabbed some skinnies and slipped them on, a white shirt also.

I grabbed my keys and phone, walking out to my bike to ride. I never got all done up when going to see mom. She didn't know about the club, or my gayness. She had gotten sick before I really figured everything out so I just left it off when seeing her. I stepped into the elevator and tried to hide my surprise when it stopped and Alec was standing there in a pair of jeans and a blue shirt with flip flops. He looked good dressed down and I had to hid a moan as he greeted me. I had asked him where he was going and then asked if he needed a ride. I lead him to my bike and turned around when I noticed he didn't follow.

"You coming?"

I watched as he shook his head. "Yes. I just thought it was a car."

I could feel the anger and looked straight at him. "What, don't wanna ride bitch with a queer?"

I watch his eyes widen as he looked at me and answers. "It's not that, at all. Complete opposite, really. I just haven't ridden on one."

I look at him, trying to get a read. "Alright."

I just hand him my extra helmet and then we're off. I tried not to let the fact that his legs were spread and my ass was next to his cock as we drove affect me. This was a bad idea, especially since he's straight. Or at least in the closet, but this is only if Kyle is correct. I still wasn't sure, but was at least happy he wasn't scared of gays. I pulled up in front of the MMA place and then told him I could pick him up after I met with my mother. He just nodded and then went inside. I pulled off and quickly made my way to the hospital. I parked and walked in, smiling at the nurse at the front desk. I made my way to the doctor in charge of my mom and knocked on the door. When I heard the permission to enter, I opened.

"Ah, Magnus. How are you today?"

I smile. "Alright. How's she doing, doc?"

The doctor, a woman about my height with blonde hair in a ponytail, got up and shut her door.

"She's doing good this morning and yesterday. She was looking for you two days ago, but we got her calmed down."

I nodded. "That's good. How old was I this time?"

My mother had overdosed and it messed her up, big time. She still thought I was prepubescent, and had tried to kill herself more than once.

"Six, right before your father passed, I believe."

"That was before she started using."

She nodded as we entered the community room. I found my mother sitting at an easel, painting some kind of picture and walked over with the doctor.

"Marie, you have a visitor."

She looked up and smiled. "Nice you meet you, what's your name?"

I sigh and sit across from her. "It's me, momma, Magnus."

She shook her head. "You can't be. You're so grown up."

I smiled. "I'm 20 now, momma. You like it here?"

She nodded. "Oh yes, they are quite nice. Where do you live, baby?"

"I live close by. That's how I could come see you so much."

We talked about my job and some girl that she thought I was seeing. I just couldn't lie to her, so I told her some story about how we weren't doing so great. I just couldn't bare to lie to her that much.

"That's alright. You'll find your soulmate, Magnus. I found your father, after all."

I smiled as I saw her face change. I got up and let the doctors handle her. When she ends up mentioning my dad, she gets an episode. I quietly walked out, not liking to see her like that. I tried to keep my emotions and got on my bike to pick up Alec. He was waiting outside the gym and we didn't talk as we rode home. When we got back, Alec and I didn't talk all the way up. My mind was on my mom and I knew I was rude, but I just couldn't help it. When I got in my room, I looked at my phone to see I had time for a short nap before needing to be at the club early.

I laid down after putting on an alarm and then undressed, falling into a fitful sleep. I woke up and turned the alarm off, going to take another quick shower. After getting out I sat at my vanity and got started on my face. I put my contacts in and then added my dark shadow and glitter under my eyes. I added a bit of gloss and then spiked my hair for the night, adding some pink chalk to it. I then found my pink button up and slipped it on with my black vest. I then put my black pants on and found my vans. I walked back to my vanity, taking out my bracelets and my rings, adding them to their spots. I then took out my chain and put it around my neck before putting my earrings in all the holes.

I walked out and grabbed my leather jacket on the way with my phone and keys, heading out. I didn't see Alec, but he didn't need to be at the club for another hour to help out. I parked in the back and walked in, nodding in greeting to the girls as I made my way to see what was needed. I pulled out some paper and my pen so I could make a list of which bottles needed to be replaced and got to work.

"Hey."

I turned to see Alec walking in, looking delicious. He was wearing a pair of black leather pants tonight with a orange button up and a black vest. He had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his things in his hands. "Hey."

"What can I do?"

 _"Oh you could do a lot."_ I thought and shook my head. "You can help with these."

I then lead him to the storage and we carefully but the needed items in the crates to get them to the bar. He came around the bar with me and helped me put them up. I had to quickly turn so that he didn't hear the moan that came out when I noticed how nice his ass was, and it was a nice one. When we were done, Alec took the crates back and I checked the money in the bag that Cindy, the stage manager, laid out for me.

"So, what's up for tonight?"

I smiled up at him as I closed the drawer. "It's ladies night, which is busy. The girls like our dancers as much as the boys. It's just you and me though as Ric called in. Do you think you'll be alright?"

He nodded. "Yea. I used to work the ladies nights back home. Can't be too different, can it?"

"Good. I'll have you on beer unless it gets too busy with the others. Since you're still training, I'm not allowed to have you do much."

He sighed. "Alright."

We didn't say much else because it was time to open and we were busy. He was really good and kept up with the orders, even taking to helping me out some. I watched him a bit and he seemed likable to the regulars, which was good. I did have to contain a small bit of jealousy as some of the people hit on him. He did decline the girls, and I swear he took some guy's number. I can't tell though. As the night ended, I was beat. I was ready to get home.

"I'm beat."

I nodded as I counted down the register. "Me too, need a lift?"

I watched as he stalled a bit and then nodded. "Sure, ok."

After getting the money in the bag, I looked over at him. "Saw you had a good night."

He blushed a bit and shrugged. "I guess. Nothing worth looking into."

"Why not?" I couldn't understand. He was hot and the guys hitting on him were hot, the girls too.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Not my type I guess."

"Well, then you shouldn't do anything. You ready?"

He nodded and let out a breath. "Yes, totally."

He followed me to the office, where I dropped off the bag for Cindie to take care of and then gave the man with me a ride home.

* * *

 ** _Hope you liked his first POV! He's got issued that he has to overcome that will come later, so I wanted to introduce his mother now. Please remember to leave little notes at the bottom, I love reading your thoughts and comments. Thank you to everyone who already is following or favoring the story, it means a lot! :)B_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Again, Hello! I am loading as I get far enough into this that I still have some already lined up for you wonderful people. Thank you for reviews, favors, and likes! Here's Alec :)B**_

 **ALEC**

Oh, I was in hell. I was so happy for the day off, even if it was a Monday. I was planning on exploring the area, maybe even get a shuttle to some places that Izzy texted I may like. The reason; however, that I was in hell was because of Magnus Bane. That's right, Magnus. The guy I work with. The gay guy who has been training me since I got here. I don't know if he knew I was gay. I do know I haven't told anyone at work, but a lot of the regulars have hit on me of both genders. I didn't know what to do.

In New York, no one ever hit on me. Mostly because I never went anywhere. I also didn't have much of a wardrobe, according to Jace and Izzy. I had to do some shopping for this job and apparently it helped. Some of the workers have even hit on me. Not Magnus though, which upset me. As I said, hell. I finally roll out of bed at around lunch, being lazy. I get up and make my way to pee and take a shower, brushing my teeth in the shower. After that I put on some cargo shorts that I had bought and a black tank, slipping on some sneakers on the way out the door. I slip my keys and my phone in one of the pockets and make my way out of the building.

"Afternoon, Alec."

I wave at the doorman. "Carl. Where's a good place to go? My first day off."

He smiled and came closer. "If you take three blocks to the left and then four to the right, you'll hit the memorial. It's a real treat. We're also close to the gardens which is about three blocks the opposite direction."

I nod in thanks and start down to the memorial. I remember finding that when we looked up the city before my ticket. The walk wasn't too bad and I enjoyed it. I stopped at a small burger place and ate about half way to the place. It was good and I took the drink to go, of course. When I got to the memorial, I walked around the outside, around the chairs, looking at the pamphlet they had about the building. I didn't really remember when this happened, but I wasn't born, so there's that. The tree was real neat since it was there when the building was. The chairs and the wading pool also. I didn't go into the museum part though, I didn't have quite enough on me. I walked a bit more around and found the gardens that Carl was talking about. The play area had tons of kids playing and it looked like an eden. I did go in here and it was neat. I hadn't seen anything like this in NYC, not really. When I got back to the building, I was exhausted. I did see a piano bar that I wanted to go to, so I went to take a quick shower.

"Alec."

I turned to see Magnus coming up from the garage and held the door for him to the elevator.

"What's up?"

He smiled. "Nothing. How was your day off?"

"It was good, walked around and saw the memorial and gardens."

He nodded. "Those are good. Some of us go to Michael Murphy's since ours is closed Mondays. Wanna come?"

I furrow my brows and look at him. "What's that?"

He smiled. "Only the best piano bar in Bricktown."

I smiled and nodded. "I may have seen it. I was planning on going to one, so yea. You play?"

He nodded. "Yea, a bit. I actually worked there when I first moved here, but switched when Dollhouse opened. Better pay since I'm a leader, y'know."

"Yea, um...I'm in 211 so just come get me when you're heading out."

He nodded as the elevator dinged and I got out. I couldn't believe that I was going out with Magnus some place. Granted, everyone was coming, but he'd be there. I unlocked my door and immediately called my sister, hoping she wasn't working.

"I got invited to go out with work people and don't know what to wear to a piano bar." I said, not even saying hello when she answered.

 _"First, relax brother. Second, black leather pants. They make your ass look good. Second, blue button up with the sleeves rolled up. That'll make the eyes pop. Third, if your hair's now long enough for a bun, put it in one. I bought hair ties and they're in one of the drawers in your bathroom. Fourth, biker boots and the cuff Jace got you last year."_

I sighed and sat on my bed after pulling out the clothes. "Thanks."

 _"Sure, Magnus is going isn't he? That's why you freaked."_

I blushed and just sighed. "Yea. I got to shower."

 _"Kay, call me with details tomorrow. I mean it, Alexander."_

I nod, "Alright."

I go to the bathroom and find a hair tie.

I attempt to put my hair up, but it's not quite long enough yet. I put the thing back in the drawer and decide I could wait to shave, a little stubble never hurt anyone. I got into the shower and let the water wash away the walking I did. After washing up, I get out and wrap a towel around me, brushing my teeth. I go back to my room and slide on the pants, foregoing the boxers since the leathers are a bit tighter and then slip my arms through the shirt. I do the buttons and roll up the sleeves, adding the cuff and slipping the boots in place. I make sure I have some cash and my ID, knowing I can't drink, but sure I need it. I hear a knock as I check my phone and the open it to see Magnus. He was wearing a pair of blue skinnies and a white button up, the sleeves rolled. He had his hair and face done up like he does at the club and extra glitter on.

"Ready?" he asked, causing me to break the thoughts.

"Yep." I pull the door closed and lock it as we walk to the elevator.

"We usually go to Fuzzy's for their nachos before going to the bar. They're huge though, and I can't eat them all. Wanna share?"

I just nod, "Sure. Are we walking?"

He nods. "Yes, that's what I love best about this spot of the city. You can walk everywhere and it reminds me of New York."

I knew what he meant because I felt the same way. We talked some more about home and everyday things that we normally didn't talk about at work. He had knew Izzy and Jace, or heard of them. He loved Clary's fashion line and so was surprised I knew them. We made it to the little restaurant and I saw that Alaric, Cindy, Michelle, and Kevin were also here. Michelle was one of the dancers and Kevin was the drummer for the girls. They were also together. I sat with Cindy and Michelle while the others went to get food.

"So, gay or straight?"

I spit out the soda I was drinking. "What?"

They laughed. "Gay or Straight?" Michelle asked again.

"Why?"

Cindy leaned over. "Well, one...you're hot and a lot of my girls would really like to see you in action. Two, we ask all the newbies."

I nod and glance to see the guys still in line. "Gay."

"I knew it, pay up." Michelle replied, holding out her hand to Cindy.

I watched as Cindy gave her a twenty and laughed. "How?"

She sighed and glanced behind us at the line before turning. "They way you are with Mags. He's the only gay man behind the bar, so it was obvious. Cin stays backstage so she doesn't see as much. You like him."

I blushed and they awed. Cindy patted my hand. "He's hot, honey. He hadn't dated since he started with us. I'm not real sure why though. Is this why you moved?"

I nod as the guys sat down, Magnus putting the nachos between us. "My parents and I didn't mesh with views and so I left. Fate chose here with my eyes closed, my finger, and a map."

Nothing much was said as we all started to eat. They talked about the club and their days before meeting up. They did make me take their numbers so they had mine and wouldn't have to try to hunt me down to meet up anymore. Magnus let it slip we were in the same building, causing Michelle and Cindie to smirk.

"How did you afford that already?" Alaric asked.

"My siblings and friends are big in NYC and got it for me. They paid up for three months, I believe. It was a moment's notice thing in my moving here."

They all nodded and then we left to head to the bar. It was quiet, just a bit. Michelle and Kevin were close, as were Alaric and Cindy, who I think were more than co-workers. Magnus hung back and started walking with me.

"Having fun?"

I nod. "Yes, thanks for the invite."

He beamed at me, that twinkle in his eye appearing again. "Sure. Helps me have someone to talk to and keep the creepers away. When they get drunk, they become more touchy than sober."

I nod and turn to look at them, they were close. "Cindy and Ric?"

He nods. "They'll deny it and say they were drunk all the fucking time. We all know though. She's a manager, so if the owner finds out, she's out. Kyle's alright with it and so are we, so we just let it go. Maia sometimes comes, but her sitter is sick."

"Makes sense."

We get to the bar and pay our fee. We follow Michelle and Cindy to some tables as the other two get some drinks. Magnus and I were having soda though because we had a lovely stamp to let everyone know we're under age. The bar was great and it was a lot of fun. They took requests and we sang till our voices were gone, throats hurting a bit. Magnus was a bit touchy, but I figure that's because guys kept looking at our table.

"Hey, gorgeous."

I turned to see a guy with dark hair and green eyes. "Hello."

He leaned in. "I'm Sebastian. Want to come sit with me and talk?"

Wow, that was blunt. "Sorry, but I'm with my friends tonight."

I knew they were watching. He looked at them and then back to me. "They won't mind. Come on, just a bit."

He touched my arm and I felt Magnus's leg jump as it touched mine. I turned just enough to see Magnus eyeing the guy. His eyes met mine and something I couldn't read was there. He must have seen something in mine, my needing a reason to stay probably. I really didn't want to talk to the guy. Magnus leaned forward, his mouth near my ear. "Want help?"

I felt the shiver and looked at him. HIs eyes were a big wider and I silently cursed. He just figured out he affected me.

He looked at the guy and smirked. "He's with me, so he's not going with you. He was trying to be nice and I usually let him handle it. Leave him alone."

We hear the guy mumble something and then he walks off. I turn back to the man next to me. "You didn't have to, but thank you."

He smiled. "It's alright. Like I said, creepers."

I just nod and we let the night go on as if it hadn't happened. We laughed, talked, sang ourselves horse. When they called out it was the last call, we all got up and headed out. The couples got taxis to get home, not able to walk. Magnus let me know they usually get cabs here so they don't have to worry about their cars. We walk home and I for one was trying to figure out what to do. He didn't address what happened at the bar and I know he knows now. He has too. We get to our building and into the elevator.

"So…" I whisper, hoping it doesn't scare him off.

"So...you're gay." he whispered back.

He looked at me and I just nodded as the door dinged. "I have to go."

He nods, "Ok."

I walk out and get about five steps down when he grabs me, the door shutting behind him. I turn to look at him and can't read him. He comes closer and sighs. "It's not just you, but I can't. Please don't quit. I like you, but I can't, Alexander. Please."

I furrow my brows and look at him. "I don't get what you're saying."

He ran a hand down his face. "My life is too damn complicated and things are going on. I don't date because I can't. I'll tell you sometime, but please...don't quit."

I nod and cup his face. "I won't. I love working there. And I kind of need the money. We don't have to date, Magnus. Friends is fine. I just met you four days ago and have only been fully out for a month. I'm not sure I'm ready to date. I'm too busy trying to figure out who exactly I am."

He let out a breath and smiled. "Alright. See you tomorrow?"

I nod and smile back. "Yes, I work too as you know."

He stepped back and I watched as he pushed the button, the door opening up for him. I just smile as the door shuts and then unlock my door. Oh, this was going to suck. My first crush that isn't Jace, who also feels something for me, cannot date. I was in deep shit, big nasty shit. I walked to my room and changed my clothes, putting a load in front of the washer to do in the morning. I set my alarm so I can jog and get the load done before work. I text Izzy to let her know I had fun and nothing happened. I then climb into bed and let sleep overcome as I try not to think of my friend Magnus as anything but.

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked it! Remember to leave any comments or questions as the bottom for me. :)B**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey all, another for today! I am already at chapter 7, but an taking a break from writing because I'm trying to figure out how slow to make the boys go after this chapter. I think it'll be pretty slow, because Alec's new to the whole thing and Magnus doesn't date. He does sleep with people though, so who really knows at this point! Glad you're all liking this and thank you for all of the checkmarks being checked for this :)B**_

 **MAGNUS**

I woke up with a headache. Going to be with the thoughts I did wasn't a good thing. Blue eyes being gay was a shocker, till I actually thought about it. I should have seen it, but with my mom, my radar has been off. I never dated, I couldn't risk setting her off at all if I really fell for a guy. Not that I haven't, I have fell before. Just not that much to actually care. It is different with Alec though. He works with me, which is fine. He isn't the first hot, gay guy I've worked with. The issue was keeping my hands off. I told him I couldn't and knew he'd keep to that, but I really wanted to. This was the first time I wanted to put myself first and I hated myself for it. My mother needed me, needed to see I was alright. I couldn't abandon her for someone, I just couldn't. I was all she had.

I shake my head, getting the dark thoughts out and get up, heading to do my morning routine. I stayed in today, resting for work. I turned on my TV and caught up on some of the fashion shows I watched. I couldn't believe that Alec knew Clary Fray. He had told me they all grew up together, which was neat. I loved her men's line, even owned a few things. At about four, I get up and head to start getting ready. I had inventory before my shift and so needed to be there by six. I make my shower quick and then head in to find which clothing to wear. I pulled out a black button up today, not going with a vest since they were optional. I did put on a purple tie, though. I then went to my vanity and did myself up, adding purple glitter and hair chalk. I always matched with my outfit, it was my things. I put on my jewelry and then grabbed my things, walking out. I got to my bike and rode to the club, parking next to Cindy. She always helped with inventory so I just went in to find her.

"Hey, girlie."

She looked up at me and looked totally not herself. "Rough night?"

She shrugged. "Rough day. How'd it go with newbie?"

I rolled my eyes and sat next to her in a chair, going over bottles. "Nothing happened, Cindy. You know that."

I looked through the bottles, not wanting to talk about it. I ignored her because I knew she'd question. They always did. No one here, except Kyle, knew about my mom. They just thought I was some player and that was why I didn't date. I turned to sit the list down to see her looking at me. "What?"

"You like him."

That was all she said. It sucked ass she could read me. I just shrug. "Doesn't mean anything, Cin. Just drop it, please."

She scooted closer and grabbed my arm. "No. He's nice, Magnus. I don't really think the playing rumors are true, but there's something to keep you from being happy. You can talk to me. You've worked here for about two years and I have never seen you like this."

I sat the pen down and ran a hand down my face. "I can't date. I really can't. There are things I have to do, people to take care of. I just can't, Cindy."

She studied my face and kissed my forehead. "He's different and I think you know that. I also know he's not going to wait."

She then got up and left me to it since her half was done. I finished the rest, trying not to think about what she said. I couldn't date, so what was the point. I finish and head out to get the bar ready, Alec already there. He was wearing a pair of black skinnies tonight with a red shirt and a white vest. He looked good, his hair was partially pulled back tonight. I shook my head, trying to get out thoughts I didn't need and walked up.

"Hey, how was your day?"

He shrugged, putting bottles up. "It was alright. Talked to my sister, lounged around. Yours?"

I sigh. "I've been here a bit for inventory so eventful."

He chuckled and I closed my eyes, willing that sound to not affect me. I opened them to see him looking at me. "You alright?"

I just shook my head and took the bag from by the register, putting the money in. We didn't talk anymore and I was kind of thankful Ric showed up. The night was a long one and I couldn't get what Cindy put in my head out of it. It seemed like Alec was getting more guys on his side tonight and I had to stomp the jealousy. I told him I couldn't date, but that didn't mean he couldn't. I saw this one guy, James, who's a regular come to talk to him. The guy was bad news, but I couldn't tell that to Alec. It would look bad if I interrupted every potential date. I shook my head and went back to making drinks for the tables.

"You alright?"

I glanced at Alaric as I mixed a margarita. "Peachy."

He leaned in closer as the drink went out and we had a small break. "Alec and you do something last night?"

I turned to him, Alex still talking to James behind us. "Nope. I told him I couldn't date, Ric."

"But you want to. Geez, Mags...for once do something for you. I don't completely understand but have heard snippets from you and Kyle. She'd want you happy."

He turned and walked off to get an order and I signaled I was taking a break. I went outside and looked at my phone. I could call her, she'd know what to do. My friend, Camille, back in New York was my go to, even now. I didn't talk to her as much, and decided it could wait. I could handle this, whatever, with the man inside. I put the phone back up and made my way back in. I tried not to let it affect me when I noticed James still sitting at the bar. He left Alec alone while we were busy, but they talked a lot. I sighed when the night ended, thankful it was over. We quickly cleaned up and then I leaned on the bar, trying to get the strength to leave and ride.

"Hey, you were quiet tonight."

I turned my head to see Alec walking over, James following a bit. "Thoughts, darling. James."

He gave me a look before putting on the smile and coming up. "Long time."

I smile. "Not long enough. Did you need a ride, Alec?"

He shook his head. "James offered. I just wanted to make sure you're alright. Everyone's left."

I nod and watch as the man leaves with the one person I truly hated. I close my eyes, willing the nerves to settle before going home. I get to the garage and turn off the bike, heading into the building. I didn't run into blue eyes, which I was thankful for, and hit the button for my floor. I walked to my home and opened my door, sitting the keys on the counter on the way by. I went into my bathroom to wash my face, my tie going to the floor and my shirt leaving before I get there. I'll just pick them up in the morning. I take out my wash cloth and the makeup remover, getting to work on my face. I sigh when I'm finished and my contacts are in their container, looking at myself. I was a wreck. There was no other word for my emotions. The guy I had no chance with two days ago is exactly what I wanted and threw away. I just wish I didn't throw him to James. I had met that guy when I moved her and it wasn't pretty. I blinked away the thoughts and went to lay down, stripping my pants on the way.

* * *

I woke up, not feeling all that great. I got up and decided I needed a walk. I hadn't walked in a while and it usually cleared my head. I got up and put on some gym shorts and a tank, slipping my sneakers on and grabbing my keys. I walked out the door and stopped. Alec was sitting in the floor by the elevator with his hands fisted in his hair and his elbows on his knees, which were bent and up by his torso. I walked over and kneeled. "You alright?"

He jumped and looked up. He had a bruise forming on his right eye and a cut on his lip. I reached out slowly to touch it and he flinched. "What happened?"

Alec took a breath and I now noticed the tear tracks. "I wouldn't let him in. We struggled."

I could feel the anger and help him stand. "Come on. I got some medicine."

I didn't say anything else to him and he just followed me back. I unlocked my door and helped him into my bathroom, sitting him on the toilet. I turned and got out my first aid kit, opening it to get out the ointment. "I don't have anything for the eye but some meat. I can heal the cut with an invisible band aid."

He just nodded and I lightly tended to his cut. I blew on it and he stilled. When I looked at him, he was staring at me. I swallowed and held his gaze, getting lost in a moment. I could feel something pulling me to him and then he blinked. I shook my head and stood back up. I gently pulled on his arm, leading him to my living room. He went to my couch while I went to grab some meat out of the freezer. I handed it to him and then sat in my chair, not wanting to be close. He didn't say anything, neither did I. I could feel the tension though and it was driving me crazy.

"How long were you out there?" I whispered.

He turned to look at me, his hand with the frozen item dropping to his lap. "Three."

My eyes got wide as I looked at him. "All night, Alec."

He shrugged. "I tried to stay in my apartment, but I had to get out. I didn't realize what I did till the door dinged. I then realized I didn't know your loft number and I sat down. I didn't realize I had been there so long."

I texted Kyle to let him know I wasn't coming in and neither was Alec. I didn't tell him anything, just that something happened and we needed to take care of it. I looked at Alec, who was staring at the wall. "We're not going to work. You should really get that looked at, Alec."

He shrugged. "I've had worse. Did you know?"

I leaned and put a hand on his knee. "He's the only person I have tried to date, Alec. He never hit me, but he's an ass. If I knew he'd hit you, I wouldn't have let you leave with him. I just figure you wanted to get laid."

Alec chuckled a bit. "He thought I did too. Magnus, I don't know if I can do this. I will still work, but this. Seeing you outside of the club, I don't know. I don't trust myself and you, for some reason, think you can't be anything to anyone." He whispered the end and I let go of him.

I closed my eyes and nodded. "I understand. For the record, I sure wish I could. If I could with anyone, I'd want it to be with you."

I watched as he got up and headed out, sitting my meat in the sink on the way out. I leaned my head back and let the tears fall. He was a great guy, one of those that don't come all the time. I knew Cindy was right. I already didn't want to wait. I heard my phone ring and looked to see the hospital. I answered the phone and made my way out, heading out to the woman that needed me more than I needed Alec Lightwood.

* * *

 ** _And four! Hope y'all liked this one as well. Remember to leave me notes at the bottom! :)B_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Last for tonight, but I have a ton written for you darling's already. My girls wanted to spend the day outside rollarskating, so I wrote while I watched them! Hope you like this one :)B**_

 **ALEC**

Three days. This is how long it's been since I've done anything remotely with Magnus since I told him I couldn't. Three nights at work, that were hell for me. I tried to talk to someone else, that James guy. But look what that got me, a black eye and a cut lip. Izzy told me that Magnus would eventually decide what he really wanted, but I couldn't just wait. I wanted to find out who I was, what I liked, what I didn't. I can't do that when the one guy, who has ever made me turn his way more than once every time we're together, couldn't date me. He's been withdrawn the last few days, which is understandable since I told him I couldn't just be his friend. Sitting with him and not being with him when I knew we both felt things was too damn hard.

It was more than that though. I think something happened. I was now training with Alaric, which was fine. Magnus had been gone till last night anyway. It was my first real shift, on a Saturday no less, and it was just me and Magnus. Ric had his daughter tonight and so wouldn't here. This was normal as he had her every other Saturday now that she was in school. Magnus just wasn't up to par, not like usual. I could tell right off. His hair wasn't made up, not really. His makeup wasn't there, except the eyeliner. Hell, even his signature glitter was gone. He was snapping at everyone and I couldn't figure it out.

"Hey, can I get a beer?"

I glanced at a guy on the other side and smiled. "Yes, what kind?"

He leaned over and smirked. "Whatever you think is best and your number hot stuff."

I noticed Magnus flinch a bit as he walked by me, probably heard the guy. I smiled and handed him our house, usually budweiser. "Here's the beer, and no on the number."

He smiled a bit more and leaned in. "You already got a guy, gorgeous."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "No, but the last one hit me and I'm not to keen to start anything at the moment. Now please go before I get a bouncer."

I turned and looked at Magnus, who was looking kind of shocked. "I need a break."

He just nodded as it wasn't that busy and motioned for Kyle, who came over so I could take one. I went out the back door and slid on the wall a bit till I was squatting. Why was this so fucking difficult? That guy was hot and the fact James was a douche wasn't why I didn't want his number. I wanted Magnus. I knew it was stupid, the guy just wasn't emotionally there for me and him. I let out a frustrated yell and pulled on my hair a bit, trying to get my nerves. If this didn't stop, I was going to have to find another place to work. I didn't want to though, I loved it here. I felt someone touch my arm and looked to see Maia squatting in front of me.

"I'm fine."

She smiled sadly. "Not really, sugar. We can see it and Kyle should have warned you about him. No one here knows why he's the way he is, except maybe Kyle. He's y'all's boss though."

I smiled, or tried to. "It's just a passing thing. I just have to accept it and learn to deal. I'll be fine, sweetheart."

She helped me up and gave me a hug, telling me she was here if I needed her. I walked back in with her and went to the bar to see just Kyle. I nodded and jumped right in to help with the table orders, hoping my night would get better. Magnus had come back a little after me and tried to smile at me. It didn't reach his eyes though. I could see that something bad happened, which led me to worry again. I really hated this crush. With Jace, I knew he was straight and so nothing would ever happen. With Magnus, who's gay, it was ten times Jace. I could have him, if he let me anyway. Oh how I wish he would let me have him too.

I shook my thoughts as Mary, one of the servers, sit her tray down and took her order. I went to making the drinks, trying to stay busy and take my mind of the man working with me. Kyle left to help out with some of the crowd as the night went on. Magnus and I stayed on opposite sides of the the bar, not being anywhere near the other. Anyone on the outside could tell the tension was high, most just didn't know why or what had happened. When it was finally time to leave, we each cleaned up the area we were in and then I left, not bothering to look at him. I put my hands in my pockets, feeling my phone vibrate. I took it out to see Jace and answered.

"Hey."

 _"Shit, Alec. Why do you sound like your puppy died? Iz said you were upset. I'm sorry I have been busy."_

I smiled and sat on a curb. "Just stuff, Jace. Gay stuff."

I heard him sigh and could almost see him run a hand through his hair. _"Just because you're into guys doesn't mean I can't help. What happened?"_

And the damn broke. The frustration, the sadness, all of it. I knew the tears were coming as I told him the issues. How much it hurt that I couldn't have him. How much I really wish I could just be his friend because he was such a great guy.

 _"Alec...that really sucks man. Remember when Clary moved here?"_

"Yea, so?" I answered, trying to figure it out.

He gave a small laugh. _"Remember how it took me a fucking year almost to get her to agree on a date? Show him you're worth it, Alec. You're a great guy, so show him. If that still doesn't work, maybe he's not it for you. That sucks because I bet your whole face lights up talking about him."_

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. "I can try, Jace. I just haven't felt like this before, ever. Not even that stupid crush I had one you, dumbass."

He laughed at that. _"I'm irresistible so that's understandable. Go get your guy, Alec. If you need us, call us, alright?"_

"Yea, say hey to Clary for me."

 _"Will do."_

He hung up. I sat my phone next to me and smiled. Jace always knew what I needed, how to give me advice. It had always been that way growing up and now even states away, he was still helping me. I did remember everything he went through with Clary, but I didn't know if I was strong enough to go through that with Magnus. I heard a bike and looked up as it slowed down, knowing who it belonged to. He put down the kickstand and got off, sitting next to me.

"Alright?" he whispered.

I shrugged. "Shouldn't I ask you that? You don't look yourself tonight, Magnus."

He ran his hand through his hair and looked at the pavement. "My mom died three days ago and I buried her yesterday. She was real sick, Alec. That's why I don't date. We moved here because the hospital in New York got tired of her. She was getting better. The doctor told me that I could finally tell her I didn't really have a girlfriend, that I was gay. Next thing I know, she offed herself."

I could see the shakes and pulled him to me. Consequences be damned, this guy was going through worse than I ever could.

"It's alright. What was wrong with her? If you don't mind me being nosy."

He laid his head on my shoulder and took a few deep breaths. "She ODed four years ago and it fucked with her brain. Doctors couldn't figure it out and for a while she was bad. She was getting better, but change doesn't set well with her."

I played with his hair and laid my head on his. "That's why you said you can't."

He turned to look at me. "Yes. She needed me, Alec. I couldn't let her down. My dad killed himself when he found out I wasn't really his. I couldn't let her down. I was all she had."

It hurt me to see him look like a lost puppy. I pulled him tighter to me and sighed. "Can you get home alright?"

He chuckled a bit. "You can't drive it."

I nodded. "True, but I can ride with you if you want. I shouldn't have stopped being your friend, Magnus. I'm sorry."

He pulled back a bit. "It's alright. I understood. Can we start over? I'm no where near ready to date, but I miss you, Alec."

I looked at his hazel eyes, just noticing he even forgot the contacts tonight. I just nodded and we got up. I put my phone with his in the compartment so we wouldn't lose it and got on with him. When we got back to the apartment, I walked with him till we got to his door. We just stood there, awkwardly. I smiled and gave him another hug, letting him know I was here for him. I then waited for him to get inside and made my way back down to my own loft. When I got in, I could feel the heaviness of exhaustion.

* * *

I don't remember falling asleep, but apparently I only made it to the couch. I sat up and stretched, my back popping. I got up and ate some breakfast before texting Magnus to see how he was this morning. I then stropped and hopped in the shower to wake the rest of the day up. Today, there were people coming in to redo some of the walls at the club, so we were getting an extra day off. I don't know how the owner got someone to come on Sunday, but wasn't complaining. I pulled on some lounge pants and stretched out to start on a book that I got at some used store down the street when there was a knock. I got up and opened the door to see Magnus with a bag. I moved to let him in, grabbing a shirt and pulling it over my head. I found Magnus in the kitchen, pulling out some doughnuts from the bakery across the way.

"I wanted to thank you for last night." He whispered as he gave me one.

I smiled and took a bite. "It's alright. You feeling any better?"

His smile didn't reach his eyes, but he nodded. "I'll get there. I just feel so fucking lost, Alec. Nothing feels quite right anymore. I thought about moving back, even talked to my friend back home. I can't leave though, she's still here. It wouldn't be right to leave her. Camille, my friend, also told me to get my head out of my ass and be happy. That's about other things though. What are you doing today?"

I shrugged. "This. I didn't feel like walking. Why?"

He smiled a bit. "Cindy is having a thing at her house and invited all of us. I told her I'd let you know since I was heading here when she called. She has a pool, so bring trunks."

I sighed and went to get a bag. I loved that we all got together when we weren't at work. People in the big city didn't do that sort of thing, not really. I came out in my trunks and kept the tee on, my flips flops on my feet.

"Good, I have to get on mine then we can go."

I nodded and followed the man, knowing that I was going to be in hell today. I was going to see Magnus with less on and wet. Oh, someone help me so I don't attack the poor man.

* * *

 _ **This was a sad, but needed chapter. Magnus is still learning about being himself a bit now that is mother is gone. Now the relationship can progress. Hope you liked this one and remember to leave comments below! Love all of them and all of you for reading this. :)B**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**First update today! Thank you to all the new readers! I appreciate you taking time to read my little story! Here's Magnus :)B**_

 **MAGNUS**

It had been a week since Alec and I kind of sorted out or differences. The tension was still there, how could it not be. June was turning into July and the owner, Mr. Milner, was have a company party. He did this every year for the fourth to let us know how much we were appreciated. I was giving Alec a life, of course. Tonight, though, was work. I had a breakdown a few days ago and yelled at Michelle, which pissed Kevin off. This led me to telling everyone what had been going on with me and what I had hid for so long, my mother. I got the "I'm sorry" bits, but just shrugged them off. I knew they cared, but they didn't know her. One thing I gave blue eyes credit for, not say those words directed at my mother.

He apologized, but for how he treated me, not for her. I liked that about him. He probably knew it wouldn't help, so didn't voice it. Work was better now that the air was cleared and we were a good team. Alaric started to help out with the musicians, so it was usually me and Alec behind the bar. His passion was the music, so neither of us minded he had left. I had just finished stocking when blue eyes came in, looking good as usual. He was wearing a pair of his leather pants and a blue button up with the sleeves rolled. What got me though was his hair. He was sporting a man bun today and looked all kinds of delicious doing it. I just smiled as he walked to clock in and speak with Kyle for a moment.

I put the crates up and then came back out, taking the money out of the pouch. I was on register tonight, Alec's first reign totally on his own. It was a Wednesday, which wasn't ever that bad. I wasn't worried, though. I knew he could handle it and I taught him well. He picked everything up fast, though. I had just closed the register when he handed me his keys and phone to put in the small safe the owners had put in. One of the girls had their purse stolen, so we now all had places to put our belongings. I took his things and put them in, shutting the heavy door.

"And how was your day?"

I shrugged. "Didn't do much, yours?"

"Iz and Jace want to visit, so that. I miss them though. This has been the longest without them since before Jace moved in."

I had,, of course, gotten more information out of Alec since we started over. Jace wasn't his real brother, but when his parents passed, the Lightwood's took him in. I also found out just who Alec was. I had known I had seen him somewhere. Robert and Maryse Lightwood were big in the technology stuff and it surprised me that Alec didn't really do TV.

"I can't wait to meet them." I replied, grabbing a rag to wipe the bar as opening time approached.

We got into position and it was slow. We talked a lot more since not many were here. Thursday to Saturday were our big nights though, all the specials were on those nights. Wednesday was just the first open night of our work week. We did have some bachelor/bachelorette thing, so that kept us a bit busy for a while as they kept buying shots. One of the girls tried to talk me up till I told her I was gay. They moved on to Alec, who told them the same. As they walked away, Alec leaned on the counter by me. "Do you ever get tired of turning them away?"

I chuckled and folded my arms. "I tried with a few girls, never worked. Takes too much work to attempt to find them attractive. My clothes and things were better quality as well. You?"

He smiled and turned look at me. "They never did. Iz wasn't surprised I was gay, so maybe they just figured it out back home. Hell, the one's surprised were my parents. My younger brother doesn't even really know why I'm gone."

His brother, Max, was only 9 and Alec adored him. He was into comic books and anime. Other than that, Alec told me he'd like me. I figured it was because I look like the anime people. Finally it was closing time and the parties left. Alec and I cleaned up quickly since most of it was done and then I gave him a lift. I had been doing this the last week and trying like hell not to let it affect me. Starting over meant friends, not tension, not wanting to jump his bones, nothing dirty. I think he was having the same effect, but at least we could both calm down enough at work. I bid him farewell as we got to his floor and then made the way up to mine. I threw my keys down and stood in the door, just staring at the floor.

I could still feel Alec's legs on the outside of my thighs, his muscles as they reacted to the motorcycle. I could still feel the way his body moved with mine when I turned the corner to get here. I shook my head, trying to get out of these thoughts, they'd just lead to trouble. I shut my door and toed off my shoes, leaving them there as I began stripping. I had my shirt and vest off by the time I got to my room and headed in to wash my face in the bathroom. I left the stubble, opting to shave tomorrow so I'd be smooth for work and then undid the pants, letting them drop. I filled the small tub up with water and added some bubbles, hoping some relaxation would help.

I laid back and sighed as I got into the water, letting it soothe my aches. I tried to shut out the feels, the looks, the tingles, the butterflies. It wasn't working and I could feel my body start to react. I had denied it what it wanted for the last month and it was getting harder. I heard my phone ring and thanked whoever as I answered.

"Yea."

 _"Magnus."_

I gulped, knowing who it was. "Alec, you alright?"

He was quiet for a moment and I heard something swish. "What are you doing, darling?"

I closed my eyes and scrunched my face. I hadn't used that name for him since this mess started.

 _"Something Isabelle said worked for her, but all it does is make it worse."_ he whispered.

I ran a hand through my hair. "You're in a bathtub aren't you?"

 _"Yea…"_

And now all I could picture was a wet, very naked Alexander Lightwood and my libido made itself known. I closed my eyes and tried to will the image out of my head. I was going to literally moan if it didn't leave.

 _"Magnus, you ok?"_ he whispered.

I let out a breath and sighed. "Not really. I tried the same thing."

I heard his intake of breath and mentally cursed myself for revealing I was also in the tub.

 _"Is what's wrong with you the same as me?"_ he whispered.

I closed my eyes again, feeling the twitching of my shaft as he pleaded for me to feel what he did. "Yes." I whispered.

We didn't talk for a while, just sat there. I moved my hand just a bit because I was slipping and it grazed my cock, causing a moan to erupt. I slammed my hand over my mouth, hoping to everything he didn't hear me.

 _"Magnus…"_

I silently cursed. "Alexander."

 _"Oh gods, don't do that. Please don't do that."_ he moaned.

"Do what?" I asked, not really knowing what I did.

I could hear his pants. _"Say my whole name after moaning like that. Please, Magnus."_

My head leaned back as he pleaded for me and I couldn't help it, a moan came out. "Don't plead, Alec. Don't plead."

We were both fighting it so hard, so fucking hard.

I could feel his breath ghosting over me as he panted over the phone and I wanted to so badly touch myself. It was taking every ounce of willpower I never knew I had not to.

 _"Why are we fighting this again?"_ he asked, voice dropping an octave.

I moaned again and couldn't help it, I touched myself. "I don't fucking know. My mind and body get all fucked up around you, darling."

 _"Magnus, I can feel you."_ he moaned and I let my hand drop.

"What am I doing?" I didn't know if this was where he was going, but damnit if he wanted to I was going to do this.

 _"I can feel my legs beside yours from the bike. I can feel your ass so close to me, feel the friction of the pants as I ride behind you. I can feel you with me still. You feel good."_

Another moan came out and I wrapped my hand around myself. "I can feel you around me, Alexander. I can feel your legs around me, your dick on my ass. I want you…"

I had finally admitted it, out loud, to the man on my phone.

 _"Oh gods, Magnus...you have me."_

All that was left was moans, grunts, and pants. Both of us too out of control to stop anything. All I could see was Alec right here with me. It was his hand around me, his fingers touching me, his lips kissing me. I could hear him whisper my name over and over.

"Alexander, I don't want to fight it." I panted.

 _"Then don't, cum Magnus."_

And boy did I. I laid back and panted as I heard him cum over the phone. All it did was make me want to see him. See his face as I bet he looked amazing as he came.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called." I heard him call out.

I chuckled. "I wasn't any better. What are you doing tomorrow before work?"

 _"Nothing, why?"_

"Because I wanted to take you to lunch."

I waited for him to say something and could hear the smile as he asked. _"A date?"_

I smiled too as I answered. "Yes."

After that we hung up and I drained the tub. I turned on the spray and washed off the remnants of my activity with Alec. I had never done that over the phone before, that was new. I don't think that's what he had in mind when he called. Hell, I'm not even sure he realized he called till he did. I got cleaned up and then wrapped a green towel around my waist as I came out of the bathroom and put my phone in the charger. I then just dropped the towel and climbed into bed, dreams of Alexander Lightwood and all kinds of dirty things running through my head.

* * *

 _ **Things are heating up! Please let me know what you thought in the comments box below and more will be up throughout the day! I am about half way through with this already and that's good for me! I am hoping to get it finished today or tomorrow while the weather is looking like more rain. Gotta have something to do while everything is rained out. Till the next one :)B**_


	7. Chapter 7

**And second update for the day! I did skip over the date, but because it wasn't going to have anything big in that anyway. Things are coming together though, the real breakthrough is in the next chapter I think. I don't remember, but do know it's Magnus that had it. Anyway, hope you like this one! :)B**

 **ALEC**

The fourth of July bash at the Milner's was going on today and here I was trying to figure out just what it was I wanted to wear. I had gone out with Maia yesterday and her adorable little Kimmy to find new trunks. I already had those on, but I was debating on a shirt. Magnus and I hadn't been alone, not after the whole bath thing, when not in public. This was fine with me as the bath shouldn't have happened. Not that I didn't like that, I did. More than I think I can admit. We just decided it wasn't good for us right now. We have gone to eat loads of times in the last week, though. I pulled down some lounge pants and slipped them over my trunks, knowing I had to ride bitch with Magnus, I didn't want heat burn on my legs. I slipped them on and had just pulled some extra clothing to put in my new book bag I got to carry things in when a knock sounded.

"It's open." I called out, putting sunscreen and my phone in the bag. I zipped it up and put on a tee for the ride, opting for my vans. I walked out with my bag over my shoulder and my shoes in my hand.

"Hey, you." I commented when I saw Magnus leaning against the counter.

"Hey, darling." he smiled at me.

We hadn't kissed yet, still working up to the fact we were going on dates. I was hoping to change that soon, but it wasn't totally up to me. We had gotten close more than I could count though. I got my shoes on and grabbed the keys. I turned to open the door when he grabbed my wrist. "What?"

He came up to me and put a hand to my cheek. "You're in a hurry." he whispered.

I smiled and leaned into his hand. "We agreed no privacy for now, Magnus." I whispered back.

I kept my eyes on his as he came a bit close and brought his other hand to my face, cupping my cheek. "Can I kiss you, Alexander?"

I just nodded, licking my bottom lip. We didn't say anything as we brought our lips together, touching for the first time. I felt his hands holding my face in place and my arms went around his waist, dropping the keys in the floor. He stepped forward, and I mimicked him, stepping back. When my back hit my now closed door, Magnus' tongue touched my lips, asking for permission. I opened my mouth, a moan leaving as his tongue touched mine. This was heaven, better than that, this was...well I didn't know what, but it was good. I pulled him closer to me, moving my hands to around his neck to keep his lips close to mine. I felt his hands grab my waist as his body moved even closer. When air was needed, we pulled back just enough for our foreheads to touch.

"Wow." I whispered.

He smiled and I could feel his breath on my lips. "Yea."

My eyes opened to see his looking at me. "We should go." I whisper.

He nodded. "Yes, but now I don't want to, Alexander."

I sighed as he said my name, shivers running down my spine. "That makes two of us, Magnus."

I heard his phone ring and sighed, knowing it was someone looking for us. I pulled back and he answered while I, once again, grabbed my things. He took my hand as we left and I turned to lock up with the other. We walked and got into the elevator as he hung up. "Kyle asked us to pick up more ice."

I just nod and he pulls me to him. "Can I kiss you at the party?" I hear whispered in my ear.

I turn to look at him. "Can we? I mean, you're assistant manager or whatever to Kyle and we're at Milner's."

I watched his face scrunch, his lips touching my forehead. "Better not, I guess. It's gonna be hard now that's I've tasted you, though."

I smiled. "I know the feeling."

We didn't say much else as we rode, pulling into a Sonic for ice on the way. We pulled up and Magnus turned the bike off. He turned his head to look at me. "Milner has a son. He's tried and failed with me, just a warning, darling."

I nod. "Great and we're technically having to play a platonic relationship."

He laughed and helped me off, taking my helmet. I grabbed the ice while he grabbed his things and we made our way to Kyle.

"Here's the ice."

Kyle nodded and told us we could go in.

I stripped the outer layers, hearing a slight moan from behind me. I turned and winked at Magnus, whose eyes went darker, and found Maia and Michelle. I jumped in and swam to them, the water relaxing me. They, of course, knew about me and Magnus. Most everyone we saw everyday did. Cindy and Alaric were also being more platonic than usual. She was helping Kyle out with drinks, per Mrs. Milner's request, and Ric was with Magnus and Kevin. Some of the other dancers were here as well as the bouncers, but I never really talked with them. We all basically just swam, talked, ate, and some drank into the sunset. It was nice, hanging out with everyone.

About time for the fireworks, I took my things to change, the wind starting to pick up. I found a bathroom on the second floor and locked the door. After doing my business, I pulled out a pair of holy jeans and the shirt I had on earlier, slipping my vans back on. I pulled out my phone to see texts from my four favorite New Yorkers and sent them a mass text back, wishing the same to them and couldn't wait to see them in August. That was the first break Izzy, Jace, and Clary could get and it was close to fashion week. Clary was working her ass off so she could get the time to visit and I was proud of her. I put my things up and opened my door to see Milner's son, Jonathan, on the other side. "Sorry."

I moved to let him in and he blocked my path. "Not so fast, Alec is it?"

I just nod, trying once again to get past, putting my hair up and off my neck. "Can you move?"

He smirked and leaned a bit closer, making me extremely uncomfortable.

"For a price. Later, perhaps?"

I looked at this guy. Was he asking what I think he is? "Not a chance. Now move."

He looked like he wasn't going to take no for an answer when we heard a cough. I thanked my lucky stars that Kyle and Magnus were standing behind him. Jonathan moved and went into the bathroom, mumbling something I couldn't hear. I just rolled my eyes and walked up to the guys.

"Thanks."

Kyle shrugged and Magnus was trying to read me. I pulled out my phone, pretending to text someone and actually sent him "I'm alright, nothing happened."

I then smiled and we walked back, sitting my bag next to the helmets Magnus and I were using. I saw him look at his phone and then to me, nodding. When I heard Mr. Milner tells us to find a spot for the fireworks, I found a spot of grass. Magnus sat next to me and I leaned back so I could see. A few moments later when the sun was gone and the works started, I felt Magnus move and his fingers touch mine. I didn't move my head, but knew he was leaning like I was. I smiled and just moved my fingers so they tangled with his. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see a smile on his face and turned back to the lights in the sky. We didn't move the rest of the night till the fireworks had all went off. Milner gave us each 50 bucks to starbucks for our summer treat and the fourth.

"He does it every year. Starbucks in the summer, movies in the winter, sometimes passes to the theme park or waterpark also."

I nod. "That's cool. I miss Starbucks."

He climbed on and then I got on behind him, wrapping my arms around him.

"Wanna stop on the way back?" he asked, starting up the bike.

I just nodded and when we were around the way a bit, laid my head on his back just enjoying the ride. Something about this helped me understand why Jace and Clary rode. It was soothing and having the one you were with wrapped in you was a good experience. Magnus pulled us into a Starbucks close to the apartment and we got out. We left our helmets on the bike and went in to grab a drink. I had gotten a s'mores frappuccino, which I hadn't had before while Magnus got an iced caramel macchiato. We sat outside, enjoying the late night air, thankful they were open this late.

"What do you miss most about New York?"

I turned to Magnus and smiled. "My family. The people are much nicer here, it's calmer."

He nodded. "I agree. I never thought I'd love Oklahoma, but I love the way I can actually see the stars at night."

I looked up and smiled. "It is nice. You ready?"

He just smiled and I threw our cups away. We rode in silence and he walked me to my door. I turned to look at him after unlocking it and smiled, leaning in for a kiss.

"Sorry about Jonathan."

He smiled, kissing me back. "I warned you and I trust you, which says a lot. Good night, Alexander."

"'Night Magnus."

I waited for him to be in the elevator before shutting the door. I was quickly falling for that man, but didn't care either. He had told me more about his mom and I was slowly understanding why he felt the way he did. He still kind of felt bad for trying to date since she just passed. This was another reason for taking it slow. I was brand new at this and he sort of was also. He was more experienced than me, but we were both on the same level with relationships. I changed out of my clothes and into some boxers, too hot for my normal pants I sleep in. I dropped all the dirty things from the party into the washer for in the morning and then crawled into bed, dreams of a wet Magnus invading me as I slept.

* * *

 _And a kiss! Hope you liked it and remember to leave a little note for me below! :)B_


	8. Chapter 8

_**And another update! Just a warning that i have gotten a bit of a block in writing, but that's because i know how it ends and can't make up my mind how many chapter I want to do yet! I'm almost finished writing, though, and this is the fastest I think I have completed a story for you guys! I'm loving the response from you with this one! :)B**_

 **MAGNUS**

I sighed as I lifted the heavy box and lifted it onto my counter. The hospital had finally sent my mom's things over and it was heavier than I though. They had to keep it and go through it to see why mother may have done what she did. I knew why she did it, she wanted to be with my dad. I couldn't go through those things yet. I knew what some of them were, though. They had let her have photos and some sentimental things as long as nothing was sharp. I plopped on the couch and took out my phone, asking Alec about dinner. I wanted to cook for him and was really hoping he'd let me. We had walked all over Bricktown and I had my fill of eating out. I laid the phone down and sighed.

I turned my head, looking at the box and huffed. Maybe I could look at it with the guy I was seeing...dating...talking to, anyway. I heard the phone beep and picked it up, smiling when he told me he be up here in thirty. It was Sunday and he went to MMA on Sunday afternoons so I knew he was going to shower. I smiled and got up, looking for something to fix. I opened up the fridge to see some chicken I had laid out to thaw yesterday morning and took it out. I got out the skillet and added some oil to it to fry up the chicken. I let the oil heat up as I coated the chicken breast, putting them in the pan. I then turned and opened the cabinet to see what I had for sides, taking out some mac n cheese. I got that started and then pulled out some fresh broccoli, squash, zucchini, and carrots. I cut them up and put them in a small sauce pan to heat up for some steamed veggies, flipping the chicken.

This was one of the first things I learned to make and was hoping Alec liked it. Chicken wasn't really fried up north, they were too healthy. I heard a knock and called out for Alec to come in, grabbing the spoon to stir the contents of the other pans.

"Smells good."

I turn my head a bit and smile. "It's almost done. How was MMA?"

He sat at the little counter where I had put some stools and smiled. "It's MMA. What's in the box?"

I cut the middle of the chicken to see it was finished and then sit it on a plate. I turned and poured the noodles in the colander to get the water to drain. "The hospital finally gave me mom's things."

I kept my tone light, but he knew. He came around and pulled me to him. "It'll get better, babe. Can I help with anything?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Nah, I'm almost finished. Plates are over there if you wouldn't mind though."

Alec turned and got out two plates and found the flatware. He set them down for me to load up and then opened the fridge, pulling out some tea. He was just as addicted as I was with the sweet tea. I motioned with my head where the cups were and he pulled two down, filling them with ice and liquid. He took the cups and set them on the little coffee table I had and then I brought the plates, sitting next to him. We ate silently and with the TV off. Alec had set his down when he was done and leaned back, his hand rubbing my lower back lightly.

I sighed and leaned back, leaning into him. I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed. We didn't move, but he did run his fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes and let a small smile come out. I was falling for this man, almost too much. Almost, because I didn't really give a shit. I tilted my face and he turned to look at me, a silent question in his eyes. I leaned up and kissed his lips lightly, pulling back just a bit. "Will you stay while I look at it?"

I didn't have to clarify because I knew that he knew. He just nodded and put the dishes away while I got the box and set it between the coffee table and my couch. Alec sat next to me and kept his hand on my back, lightly rubbing it to let me know he was there. I took out the things that I knew what they were and laid them to the side. I could smell my mother in this box and it was almost too much. I found a book I didn't know she had and took it out, a paper falling out. I picked up the paper and opened it.

 ** _"Dearest Magnus,_**

 ** _If you're reading this, I am truly sorry. I know I haven't been much of a mother since your father left. I want you to know that it's not your fault. You shouldn't have had to be the adult. I should have taken care of you, baby boy. I know I got sick, real sick. I did this because I couldn't be a burden to you anymore. You coming to see me was the highlight of each and every week. I always remembered every visit, even if I forgot your age. You have became such a good looking young man and I love you deeply. Don't let my mess ups become your fears. I want you to live, live life as if it's your last. I want you to love, love like no one else can. Most of all, I want you to be happy, so happy that this hurdle will be the last bad memory you face. I remember you telling me about your orientation and I want you to know, I knew. A mother always knows and that's not the reason I did this. I did this to set you free, free to do all the things I want for you. Please Magnus, don't mourn what I became, don't mourn the lost memories, cherish them. I'll love you always my baby boy, you were always the best thing to happen to me._**

 ** _Love, Mom"_**

I could feel the tears as I finished the letter she wrote. I felt Alec's arms as he wrapped me up in them. I felt my hands fist the paper and hold it to me like a security blanket. Most of all, I felt the freedom she wanted to give me with this letter. I no longer felt the guilt of wanting to be with Alec, of truly wanting him. I don't know how long I was wrapped in the man with me, but I was damn glad I asked him to stay. I lifted myself off him and turned to look at him. He just smiled and raised his hand to my cheek, wiping some of the tears off. I leaned into him, closing my eyes as a sigh left me. I moved and neatly folded the letter my mother had written, putting it back in the book she kept it in. I put everything back in and closed it. "Help me." I asked.

He just nodded and helped me lift it and put it on top of the small closet where my coats went. I took Alec's hand and led him back to the couch, pushing him down while I got on my knees. I cupped his face and smiled, leaning in to give him a kiss.

"I'm sorry for before I gave in. I have no reasons, but I really wish I didn't treat you that way."

He smiled and put his forehead to mine. "You're here now, Magnus. Are you ok?"

I just nodded, loving the feel of his hands now in mine. "Better now."

I moved my head just enough for my lips to touch his and immediately brought my tongue to play with his. When Alec didn't complain, I pushed. He leaned back and his hands pulled on my waist, bringing me to his lap. My legs laid on the outside of his and I relished in the feel of him between my legs. When air was needed, I moved my lips in a trail down his neck and sucked on his earlobe.

"Fuck, baby." he moaned, his hips bucking just a bit.

I smirked against his neck and pushed down just enough to get a moan out of both of us, Alec's fingers gripping me tighter. I kissed further down his neck, as far as comfortable and lightly bit his pulse point.

"Damn, Magnus."

He brought my lips back to his and kissed me, his tongue taking dominance. Our hips started a dance and my hands found the hem of Alec's shirt, I ran my fingers lightly over his abs, loving the flexing they did under me. I slowly brought my hands up a bit higher as I felt Alec's hands mimic mine, but on my back. I pulled back and looked at him, raising my arms to the ceiling. He smiled at me and tugged the shirt over my head. I took the bottom of his and lifted his over, our chest meeting as our lips met again.

"Damn, darling. You feel so damn good." I panted as my hands roamed on the new skin.

I felt Alecs fingers come up my back and when the reach my shoulder blades, they curled and his nails made marks.

"Fuck, Alexander." I moaned, my head going back at the small amount of pain that mixed with the pleasure of the make out. Alec moved us and I was laying on my back with the delicious man between my legs, thrusting against me like his life depended on it. I could feel his pants on my ear as his head bent to kiss my jaw line. My back arched as he gripped my hip and lifted just enough to twist his hips as he came back down.

"Darling….oh gods." I moaned, getting to the point of no return.

"Fuck, you feel so damn good, baby." he panted, keeping the pace.

We kept our eyes on each other as we hit the top of the hill and went over in bliss, moans of each others names on our lips. Alec fell on me and I wrapped my arms around him. We laid like that, just letting our breath return to normal. Alec moved first and sit up, smiling down on me. "Hey."

I smirked. "Right back at ya."

He helped me sit up and then I laid my head on his chest. He handed me the remote, telling me he didn't care what we actually watched. I turned on my fashion episode I missed, which ended up having a look at his friend's fall line for fashion week. He kissed my head, his thumb rubbing my bicep as we both drifted off while watching TV.

* * *

I woke up a short while later, Alec wrapped around me. We had moved and I had my back to the couch with Alec on my chest. I smiled and looked for a time, midnight. I knew he'd want to be in his bed, so I woke him. He snuggled deeper and I sighed. I really didn't want him to leave. I like him in my arms. I tried shaking him again, but that didn't work. I smirked as I thought of a way to wake him and slowly moved us. I started placing kisses on his torso and up to his face. When my lips touched his, he deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around me. I pulled back and looked at him, smiling. "It's midnight, darling."

I moved back as he tried to get up, my lap tangled with his. I watched as he ran a hand down his face and sigh. "Alright. I should go." He whispered.

I just smiled and reached for his shirt. He slowly put it on and I moaned at the lost.

He chuckled. "You're weird."

"Hey, Can't help it if my boyfriend's got nice abs."

We both stopped as I realized what I just called him. I just kept my eyes on his, hoping he was alright with it because I really wanted the labels. He reached out and pulled my face to him, kissing me. "I get to call you that to, right?"

I smile as he pulls back. "Oh yea, you can definitely call me that, Alec."

He smiled, a dimple showing. "Good, I better get home."

I got up with him and walked him to my door. We kissed once more and then I watched him till he disappeared in the elevator. I sighed and shut the door, leaving the dishes till in the morning, and heading to bed after turning off the tv.

* * *

 ** _This moment was both sad and happy for me to write. The happens were Magnus finally letting go of the guilt and I thought a letter from his mom would do what needed for him to wholly be with Alec. Let me know what you thought with the box at the bottom and until later!_**

 ** _ALSO: To the guest that sent the review! THANK YOU I'm so glad you like my stories! I really love writing every single one of them and MALEC is some of my favorite characters to play with :)B_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**So the block I just mentioned in the last chapter was that I just wrote the last chapter! I will get the whole thing loaded today for all you wonderful people. Hope you like Alec...This has a visit from everyone in it! :)B**_

 **ALEC**

Life with Magnus has gone by without anymore hurdles this last week and a half. I was now waiting for my siblings and their significant others to arrive, having tonight off to welcome them. Clary had to boot up the time she had off in prep for fashion week, so they all came for the last week of July. Izzy had talked to Magnus on the phone one time while he was waiting for me to shower after MMA, but other than that, they hadn't spoken. Everyone was arriving at about five and since Magnus had inventory, they wanted to go to Dollhouse later. Izzy, for one, wanted a shower. Magnus had sent me text when he got to work to let me know Kyle reserved one of the front tables for them to get a good seat. That was nice of them. I just finished cleaning the house and now was going to take a quick shower before they got here. I quickly washed up and got out, wrapping a towel around me as I heard a knock. I walked to the door and looking through the peephole, opened it.

"Hey guys."

Izzy threw herself on me, wrapping me in a hug. "Brother, I have missed you."

"Missed you too, Iz."

She moved so we could get out the way and everyone could get in. I went into my room and found a pair of my leather pants and slipped them on, my green tee shirt following. I walked out, wrapping my wet hair up. "How was the flight?"

They nodded, sitting their things in front of my big window. I sat down next to Jace as Izzy called dibs on the shower.

"Flight was good. You look happy." Jace answered.

I smiled. "I am."

"Where's this man your sister keeps blabbing about?" Clary asked, finding a spot in the floor with Simon.

I laugh. "You'll meet him later at the club. He does inventory on Wednesdays."

We avoided the topic of my parents, which was fine. I did let Clary know that Magnus was a fan of hers. She smiled and got up. "Iz mentioned that and so I brought him this."

She brought out a pair of green skinnies with rhinestones outlining the front pockets and design on the ass with a black v neck shirt. I smile and took it to get a look.

"He'll love you now."

She smiled. "I brought you some also. The jeans are denim though, not green, and the v neck has shorter sleeves than this one and is blue."

She pulled out the clothes and I just smiled in thanks. I knew how new these really were and my boyfriend was going to have a cow when he saw them tomorrow. Izzy finally came out of the shower and Clary took one. They guys deciding they didn't really want cold showers and so would take theirs in the morning. Izzy had on a white dress that ended mid thigh and had thin straps. Her hair was up in some messy do and she looked gorgeous. When Clary was finished, she was wearing a pair of black skinnies and a green tunic with a belt, her hair down as always when not working. We all headed out and I led the way to the club. There wasn't a line since they just opened and it was the slow night, so we were led in after the others paid. One of the perks was my free admission. We sat down and then Kyle walked over for drinks.

"Why are you taking orders?"

He laughed. "Shantiel called in and we're short. Do I get to meet the family?"

I smiled and introduced everyone, letting Kyle know they were all under 21. He smiled and took off to get us soda and water. After the drinks came, I answered questions about the club and what I did here. Jace wanted to know what type of dancing it was because he had been to some clubs that were very wierd.

I smiled. "Like the movie."

He smiled and Clary hit him. He loved that movie. About an hour after we got here, the lights dimmed and the first act came one. Maia, Michelle, and Cindy came out to do there number and I felt someone grab my shoulder.

I turned to see Magnus and smiled. "Hey, how'd you get away?"

He leaned in and smiled, sitting in a vacant chair. "Took break early. And who are these people?"

Everyone turned to look at us and I introduced him. I also lost him as he started asking about Clary's line. I just leaned back with Simon and Jace, enjoying the show while they talked clothes. Fashion wasn't my thing, but it was his. He wanted to design once upon a time, but loved tending too much to give it up. The girls dance three songs before more of them came out for a bigger number where Maia sang for a bit. Magnus leaned back a bit and I felt him take my hand. I squeezed it to let him know I was still with him while he talked to my sister. When it was time for him to get back, he bid farewell and leaned in. "Text when I'm done, darling."

I smiled and turned back to see everyone look at me. "What?"

"You are too cute, Alec." Clary commented.

I blushed and the next act came out. At about 11, the girls had a break and so it got a bit noisy. Kyle had one of the servers bring more drinks and then we talked about what they wanted to do before I went to work. I let them know Bricktown was lively and they could get into most of the clubs here. I told them they should check out Murphy's. We decided to leave as they called the last round and I headed to the bar.

"Hey, we're walking back."Magnus came over and leaned. "Alright, How late y'all gonna be up?"

I shrugged. "Never know with them since they flew in. Why?"

He smiled. "Was going to come see you when I got home. It shouldn't take long here. I haven't had enough drinks so everything's pretty much done."

I smiled back. "Good, Text me."

He nodded and I turned before I kissed him. I rolled my eyes as everyone was smiling and looking at me. We left and started the walk, the girls a little ways ahead. I pointed out little places they should visit on the way home and in no time we were at my building. I let us in and then we took the elevator up to my floor. I did let them know Magnus was planning on stopping by, so the girls put on some lounge pants and a tee. I did fold the clothes Clary brought and set them where Magnus usually sits his phone, knowing he'd see them. I then went into my room and found some of my pajama pants and slipped into them, leaving the shirt off. I came back into the living room and into the kitchen, grabbing some snacks for everyone.

"When did you get a TV?"

I glanced up at Simon and smiled. "The people at work figured out I didn't have one and bought it. I didn't have the heart to tell them I wouldn't use the thing. Magnus uses it when he's here though and has his programs set for here as well."

"Switching keys already?" Jace joked and I rolled my eyes.

"No, we just like to cook and eat in, Jace."

I set the snacks on the coffee table and sit in the floor since my furniture was taken.

"Where are we sleeping?" Clary asked, taking a handful of chex mix.

I shrugged. "Someone can share with me, the couch isn't too bad, and the floor."

I left it up to them as I got a text from my guy letting me know he'd be by in 10, foregoing his apartment and coming here first. I smiled and texted back, loving how he seemed to miss me just as much.

"You love him, don't you."

I snapped my head up to see my friends, my family looking at me. "Why would you say that?"

Izzy raised an eyebrow. "The way you light up from a text. It's one thing to do it when he sat with us tonight. It's another to look the same from a text. Now answer."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Maybe. Not too sure yet, Isabelle."

Before she could say anything else there was a knock and I got up to let Magnus in, happy that neither of us had an early shift tomorrow. Magnus smiled as I opened the door and moved for him to enter. I watched as he stopped, his phone hovering over the clothing.

"What's this?"

I smile and shrug, pointing to Clary. His eyes get wide and he runs over Jace to get to her, landing in her lap and thank yous being shouted. I just laughed, watching him kiss her face and Jace trying to get him off. I walked in and sat in the floor next to Simon, who was laughing just as hard as we were. Magnus finally got off and sat next to me, kissing my cheek. "Hey you."

I roll my eyes. "I see who's really important here."

He looked at me and I chuckled. "Kidding, Magnus. I knew you'd freak on her when you saw them."

He grabbed some food and a water, smiling around the bite. They all asked him questions and we just lounged around, letting the people important to me get to know the other man important to me. I pulled Magnus to me when he reached for me and he sighed when his head hit my chest, my back against the wall. He didn't stop talking though, we were just used to touching in our homes. We hadn't gone to our rooms, yet. That just wasn't a good idea for us yet. I had read the letter his mom wrote, which even made me tear up. I could feel Magnus' breaths start to slow as we all sat around and looked down to see he had fallen asleep. I smiled and kissed his hair, whispering his name.

"What? I'm comfortable, darling." he mumbled.

Everything was just static when we were like this, nothing mattered. I kissed his hair again and sighed. "Yes, but no staying over, remember. Get sleep, baby. I'll get you for breakfast."

He pulled back and yawned, looking like a cat with his contacts still in. "Alright."

He gave me a kiss and I walked him to the door, kissing him once more. When I turned around, they were all staring at me. I blushed and picked up the bowl to sit in the sink. I felt arms around me and knew it was Izzy. I swept my arm back and pulled her closer. The others soon followed and I was an Alec sandwich.

"We're happy for you, Alexander."

I blinked to keep the tears and laid my head on hers. "I'm happy too."

We then all parted and Izzy shared the bed with me while Jace and Clary took the floor, Simon on the couch.

* * *

 _Hope you liked this one! Please leave notes below and the next will be up shortly! :)B_


	10. Chapter 10

_**And a day with the Lightwoods! :)B**_

 **MAGNUS**

I woke up to someone knocking on my door and glanced at my phone seeing it was about 10. I smiled, knowing it was my Alexander and got up, pulling on some shorts as I walked to let him in. I opened the door to see him and Izzy and smiled, moving to let them through. Alec gave me the clothing his friend had gave me and they sat while I went to get ready. Alec looked delicious as always in a pair of holy jeans and a red button up he sometime wore to work. I think we were taking them to the mall today, one of them anyway. I jumped in the shower quickly after doing my business, brushing my teeth, and shaving.

I didn't take my time, wanting to get to the people in my living room. I really liked Alec's family and hoped they liked me alright. He was slowly becoming my everything. I smiled as I thought about that, pulling my jeans on after drying. I sat at my vanity and did my hair and my face, not as much as I did for work though. I pulled the v neck from Clary over my head, carefully, and then walked out. I didn't wear the new jeans, knowing they weren't supposed to be out yet. I walked out with my vans and sat next to Alec while putting them on.

"Where's breakfast today?" I asked, getting up while pulling my man with me.

He shrugged. "The doughnut shop? We're going to have to taxi to the mall since you only have the bike."

I hadn't thought of that and nodded. "Sounds good. Ya up for shopping?"

He chuckled, "Not really, but Iz is always up for shopping. Figured we'd get that out of the way first. They wanted to hit Frontier City on Sunday."

I nod. "Sounds good."

Alec had already told me I was to be involved while they were visiting. He wanted everyone to know he was happy here. Not that I minded, he was making me happy also. We walked back down to his apartment and then we led them to the little bakery across the way. We walked in and all got in line to order before sitting with our breakfast. We had hit the shop before they closed on the round breakfast food, so there wasn't much left. We still got something good though. I knew there were good places for lunch around the mall, so wasn't too worried. We didn't really talk as everyone looked as tired as I still felt.

"How late were y'all up?" I asked as we walked out.

"Alec went to sleep after you left. We attempted to watch a movie." Simon commented.

I nod as Alec hails a cab to get us to the mall.

"Do you not drive either?" Clary asked as we climbed in.

I smiled, grabbing my guy's hand. "I only have a bike."

Jace turned and we got into the motorcycle talk. You know, the what kind, year, model, that type of thing. I saw Clary rolled her eyes at some point and just smiled, squeezing Alec's hand while he talked to Simon. They were quite comfortable around each other and it was nice to see my boyfriend so relaxed. Not that he wasn't normally, but he seemed more so around his family. We got out at Penn and Alec explained that it was smaller than the ones in NYC before going in. We didn't shop here too much, but mostly because I didn't like the stores here. It was closer though, so cheaper on the cab fare. We walked in and Izzy went straight for the Starbucks as soon as she saw it.

Alec wrapped his arm around me as we waited on her, letting me know his sister was more addicted than he was. I just leaned and kissed his temple. We usually kept the PDA to minimum due to the bible belt here. The church people could be very mean, which is almost the opposite of what most of them preach to be. Anyway, we walked around and some people recognized Jace and Izzy from some of the work they did, so they took some pictures. Clary then informed us this was why she didn't pose in her outfits, she just let them. Alec shook his head and we laughed a bit. We did go into a technology store because Izzy wanted to get Alec some surround thing for his apartment since he had a TV. She was looking at which Lightwood Tech was here when the guy came over to us.

"Can I help you, today?"

Alec chuckled. "This is normal. He's going to think Izzy knows nothing. Watch."

Izzy turned and smiled. "My brother needs something like this for his new place, but we're not quite sure what would be good for a loft."

I watched the guy smile, like was would get somewhere with her and get closer. "The Lightwood stuff's alright, but if he's just in a loft, you may want something a bit cheaper Miss."

I heard Jace try to suppress a chuckle and it didn't look like the others were better. Izzy twisted some hair around her finger and smiled. "Why not the Lightwood stuff? Just because it's costly. My boyfriend here says they're real good, Mister."

Simon rolled his eyes, keeping closer to his girl as the guy glanced at him.

He looked back at Izzy. "I just don't think it'll be what you're looking for. Now the bose or the apple is real good in the lofts downtown, ma'am."

We all knew it was because our families things were costly, but we also knew just one phone call and this guy was canned. Izzy leaned closer to the guy and smiled.

"I want this."

"Ma'am, I just don't…"

"Here's my card. I'm sure it'll change your mind." Jace stated, taking out his Lightwood merch card.

They guy looked at it and then back to Izzy, who just waved. He started sputtering as he went to pick up one of the smaller sound systems. When he was gone, they didn't contain the laughed anymore. I shook my head. "Can I have one? Alec won't use it."

Alec nodded. "This is true, Iz. Why get me something like that? I barely use the TV."

She just shrugged and paid the guy after she asked for two of them. She gave me one of the bags and smiled. "For making him happy, sparkles."

I just chuckled and and took it, gladly. I liked their stuff and had some in New York. We sold it when we moved here. We walked a bit more and then stopped to eat at one of the places about two. We got a cab back to the lofts after we ate since Alec and I had work at seven. I walked with them to the door and then bid them farewell, needing to shower and actually get ready. Alec gave me a kiss and then I went up to my room. I laid on my bed, bored. I kind of missed having Alec to myself these last few days. I could deal though, knowing he'd be back with me as soon as they had to leave. He needed his family, they were important to him. I rolled over when I saw my phone light up and smiled.

 ** _"Miss you already."_**

My Alec, I had a feeling I already feel all the way with him. I just didn't want to voice it yet. I pushed in my message and replied. "Miss you too, darling."

I laid there, looking at the ceiling and contemplating just going back down there. I wanted to be there, wanted to hold him. My alarm went off about four for me to start getting ready. I got up and took a longer shower to make sure I was clean for work and then got out. With a towel wrapped around me, I went into my room and pulled down my leather pants and a purple shirt for tonight. I took out my black vest also, laying them on the bed. I pulled on the pants and then went to fix my face and hair. My contacts always went in last because it took a bit for them to adjust.

My eyes had some purple mixed with the black and my eyeliner was thicker since it was ladies night. I always changed my face to match what the club was doing. I put some purple chalk in my hair and added my gel with the glitter in it to make it spike in different directions. I added lip gloss and redid my nails as the black was coming off. I sat on my couch while I waited on the nails and carefully grabbed a small dinner. When my nails were finally done, I pulled on my shirt and vest. I then slid into my shoes and went to get Alec, taking him on my bike.

"Hey." Simon greeted as he answered.

He moved and I walked in to see the girls were sharing a mirror Izzy brought on the kitchen counter. "And where are y'all headed off too?"

Izzy smiled. "Spaghetti Warehouse and then to Murphy's. Alec said we needed to go there first."

I nodded. "Good places."

I turned as Alec came out. He was in a pair of black slacks tonight and a white shirt with a black vest, his hair in the man bun again. He kissed me lightly in greeting and then took my hand so we could get out the door. I waved to everyone and then we walked into the elevator. Once we were in, Alec pulled me to him. "You have know idea how much I miss kissing you, really kissing you, Magnus."

I looked up at him and smiled. "Same here darling and it's only been 24 hours."

He sighed. "Yeah, they asked if I was staying with you tonight. Izzy doesn't believe we haven't spent the night before and we're only doing it because they're here."

I lightly kissed him as the door opened to the garage. "You could if you wanted, but our "no bedroom" thing will go out the door."

He nodded, slipping on his helmet. "That's why I won't. I don't want the tension of staying with you and not doing anything. It'll be too hard and Jace can read me like a book. He already knows we haven't. Told Izzy to shut the fuck up and leave me alone."

I just shook my head and climbed on, bringing him to me as he wrapped his arms around me, taking us to work while everyone else got to play.

* * *

 _Next one coming up! Please remember to leave a note! :)B_


	11. Chapter 11

**ALEC**

The week flew by and I was sad to see them all go. I made promises to come to New York for Christmas and to bring Magnus as well. Magnus just smiled and said he'd come and then we watched as they flew away on Tuesday afternoon. I sighed and Magnus took my hand, squeezing it. He didn't say anything, just led me out and to his bike. He followed us here so that we wouldn't have to get a cab back to our building. We got on and he rode. I wasn't sure where we were going, Magnus said he wanted to just ride. I was alright with that. I laid my head on his back and sighed as we got onto the highway. I closed my eyes and let Magnus lead me to where ever he was taking me. I don't know how far or how long we drove, but we ended up at one of the lakes in the area.

He helped me off the bike first and then got off himself, taking out helmets and sitting them on the seat. We didn't say anything, just walked to a secluded part of the water. He pulled me down, sitting over a small cliff, our feet barely touching the top of the liquid and pulled me to him. I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder as we sat. I think he knew I just needed to be quiet, to relax now that my family was gone again. I felt his lips graze the top of my head and turned to look at him. He was smiling at me and I could feel a smile break on my face. He leaned in and I met him in a sweet kiss, just loving the fact we were together and at peace. He pulled back, but left his head touching mine. "I love you, Alexander."

I smiled and looked into his hazel eyes. "I love you too."

We had both whispered those words, but they held so much emotion, so much of how we both felt. I felt his lips touch mine again welcomed them greatly. When his tongue poked out, I opened up for him and sighed as our tongues met, dancing together. He pulled me to him and who was I to deny him. I moved and straddled his lap, my legs on either side of him, my feet locking behind his back. He moaned as air was needed and I trailed my lips in a wet path down his jaw and kissed behind his ear.

"I love you, Magnus." I whispered again, a sigh leaving his lips.

He pulled me back to him and his lips touched mine, his tongue plunging into my mouth, exploring the crevices again. My hands found their way to the buttons on his shirt and I pulled back, keeping my eyes on his as I slowly started to unbutton it. We didn't say anything, just watched each other and his hands slowly brought my tee up as I got to the last button. I leaned in and lightly placed kisses on his chest, my hands slowly bringing the shirt down his arms.

"Umm...you feel good." he whispered as my shirt came off me.

I pushed just enough to get him to lay back on the ground and sighed as our chest touch, igniting a fire of passion. His arms wrapped around me, his hands curling around my shoulders from behind to lock me in place. My hand went to his hip to lock it there as his back arched. I rolled my hips back to his and a moan came from both of us.

"Damn, baby." I moaned out as his nails raked down my back.

My hips twisted as our paced picked up and I was really not caring if someone found us at this point. I was past the point of stopping. I felt Magnus' hands running along the skin just about the jeans covering my ass and I pulled back enough to look at him. He kept his eyes on mine, his fingers still running lightly over my heated skin. The hand holding his hip start rubbing circles on his skin, inching closer to the button of his pants with every turn. He didn't move, or hips the only things keeping a slower pace as he tried to dare how far we could actually limit ourselves. I wanted to touch him so bad and could see the need reflected in his eyes. My hands found the button of his jeans and he slightly nodded, letting me know I could if I wanted. I opened them and leaned down as I slowly unzipped them.

"They can't come off, not here." I whispered, not really know if that was for my benefit or his.

His reply was to slide his hands under my jeans and keep them on my bare ass, pushing my hips to his, letting me know he needed me.

"Please, Alexander." He panted, pushing me into him.

I pushed up and laid my hand flat on his abs and lightly moved it till I found the hem of his boxers. I pushed under the fabric and moaned in unison as I wrapped him in my hand the first time.

"Darling, incredible." was panted as I just started to move my hand, touching the man under me.

My head leaned down, touching my lips to his as I pumped him slowly. I picked my hips up just enough to get a better angle and started to pump him faster.

"Yessss, please. Darling, please." he pleaded and I looked into his eyes, now a darker brown more than hazed.

"You feel so damn good, baby."

His back arched as his hips moved on their own and I could feel his nails biting into my ass as he was slowly coming undone under me. I picked up the pace as I felt his cock start to pulse in my hand and leaned down, taking his moans in my mouth as he came. I pumped him through his orgasm and sighed when he brought his hand up to cup my cheeks. I smiled when I pulled up to see his lazy smile. "I love you." he whispered.

I smiled. "I know. I love you."

He pulled me down on top of him and I laid my head on his chest.

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep, but I had to be dreaming. I could feel Magnus wrapped around me and sighed. What a dream, wait...I opened my eyes to see me covered in a blanket and Magnus next to me. I smiled as my back arched and his hand started to pump a bit faster now that I was awake.

"ugh, that feels good." I moaned, reaching up to pull his head to me so I could kiss him.

He kissed me with passion, our tongues fighting for dominance as he worked me with his hand. I could feel myself getting close and pulled back, my back arching. "Please, baby please."  
He just smiled and started to kiss down my jaw to neck, from my neck to my chest.

"As you wish." he whispered as he sucked on one nipple, gently biting it with his teeth.

"Ugh, more, please Magnus."

I could feel him all over, yet it wasn't enough. His kisses went lower, his tongue dipping in my navel on the way down. I felt him get closer to his hand and fisted his hair in mine. He moaned into my heated skin as I pulled his hair and his tongue poked out, licking my tip.

"DAMN…" I called out as he started to slowly descend his mouth on my heated cock.

I could feel him all over me, his tongue wrapping around me, his mouth sliding up and down. I couldn't describe it and then he hummed.

"Oh Magnus…" I called out as I came down his throat.

He came back up and I pulled him to me, tasting myself on him as I kissed him with abandon. When we needed air, he pulled back and smiled. "Evening."  
I smiled. "Hey."

We didn't move, not for a while. We just watched as the sun set over the trees. When it got dark, I rolled over and on top of him, my legs on either side. "You have your jeans on."

He smiled. "You can fix that if you want."

I leaned down and kissed his lips, making my way down to his chest when my nails raked down his chest and created a hiss from between his teeth. I licked a trail to his abs, where my tongue made it's way between each one before going lower.

"Alexander." I heard panted as the man under me started to come undone.

I got to his jeans, which were still undone and pulled them down till he kicked them off. I moved the blanket just enough to where I could still see him and wrapped my hand around once me.

"ummm. Alexander, please."

I closed my eyes and sighed. I loved when he pleaded. I leaned down and kept my eyes locked with his as my tongue came out and poked his slit, moving slowly over it. His back arch and my lips wrapped around his tip, lightly sucking before descending on him. I worked him with my tongue, my teeth lightly grazing as I learned he liked it on the way back up. I decided to try something I hadn't yet and on the way back down, relaxed my throat. I took him in, deep throating and then moved my throat muscle around him, causing him to shatter under me. He pulled me up to him and attacked me as I did him, only pulling back when air became needed.

"Oh I love the shit out of you." He whispered.

I chuckled. "I love you."

After we had calmed yet again, we got dressed and then made the ride home, this time staying in my apartment together for the first time. We both fell asleep in my bed, wrapped around each other, and dreaming of things that were a promise to come.

* * *

 ** _The next is the last! Please leave a note! :)B_**


	12. Chapter 12

_***WARNING: LEMON***_

 **MAGNUS**

After saying "I love you" Alec and I have taken to staying over quite a bit at each other's apartments after work. We hadn't gone past sucking each other, but I was hoping to change that. Today, being a Sunday, Alec was at the MMA place. I was at his apartment, having switched keys a few days ago. Not that we needed them all that much since we worked together and lived practically together anyway. He had text me to let me know he was in the cab when I got here so I started up a bath for him, a bit more hotter than normal so it'd be warm still when he got home. I was also cooking up a specialty of mine.

It was an Indonesian dish that my mother used to make and I wanted to make it for Alec. Yes, I was hoping we could step to the next level, finally come together as one. I wasn't going to push though. While it had been a fair amount of time for me, it wasn't for him. He hadn't gone all the way with someone before and if James was anything to go, was uncomfortable with the idea till we started to heat things up. I sighed and shook my head to get that man out of it. He had come by and tried to get my Alexander more than once. The last time, I kissed the fuck out of my boyfriend and James finally left him alone. Alec pulled me into the storage room and ravished me for it, telling me we both needed to be a bit wound up or it wouldn't be fair. I smiled at that memory. I heard they as I added the last of the ingredients into the stir fry pan.

"You have a bath already set up, darling."

He touched my hip on the way by and I smiled, loving how he had to touch me. I loved him all sweaty after a work out. I got to the meal, wanting to have it hot and ready when he got out. It didn't take long and I was just sitting the plates on the coffee table in front of his couch when he came out of his room in a pair of black lounge pants and bare foot. He grabbed our glasses and kissed my lips as we sat to eat.

"How was the gym?"

He smiled, swallowing his bite. "Good, this is too by the way."

"Thanks, darling."

We didn't really talk the rest of the meal and Alec made me sit while he cleaned up since I cooked. I went into the bathroom and changed my clothes, putting on some lounge pants of my own that I kept here. When I opened the door, Alec was leaning against the other door. I smiled as he walked toward me, his lips touching mine lightly. "I love you."

I smiled against his lips. "I love you."

He cupped my face and pulled me to him, kissing me lightly. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him to me, loving the feel of him against me. I stepped to him and stepped back, a dance we had done before to get to his bed. As we landed, Alec crawled up backwards as I followed, not breaking the kiss. I settled between his legs as he wrapped them around me, keeping me in place. As I needed a bit of air, I trailed my lips down his neck, sucking lightly on his collarbone.

"Please, Magnus Please." he moaned in my ear.

He moved his hand to my ass and pushed, and I knew what he wanted. I pushed against him and we both sighed as our middles started a rhythm. My fingers lightly traced down his torso and to his hip, lightly pushing his pants down. I could feel him under me as I got the garment off and he moved his legs to kick them the rest of the way. I sighed when his hands pushed my fabric off me as well and a loud moan came from both of us as we slide our dicks together, loving the friction.

"Oh gods, darling." I moaned as we picked up the pace.

"Please, baby, please." he begged.

I pushed up on my arms, twisting as we continued. "Tell me, Alec."

He looked up at me and sighed, bringing my lips back to his. "Please, I need you, Magnus. Please."

When we broke apart, he was holding some lube and a condom. I know my eyes widened just a tad as I grabbed them, halting movement. "You sure, Alec?"

He smiled and caressed my cheek. "Never been more certain, Magnus."

I leaned down and kissed him again before pulling back and opening the bottle, coating my fingers. I wrapped one hand around him to get him relaxed and he sighed as my hand started to pump him. I leaned down and kissed the tip of his dick, my tongue sliding around the top.

"ugh...Magnus…." he moaned as I brought him deeper in my mouth.

I got him close and then started to run my gel coated finger around his opening, pushing against it just a bit. I kissed my way up to him as I pushed slowly into him and touched his lips to mine. I needed him relaxed and to see his face as I started to prepare him for the intrusion. I added my middle finger and the stalled just a tad till I scissored and found his prostate.

"There it is." I whispered as his bottom half came off the bed.

"Fuck, Magnus." He called out as I continued to stroke that little bundle of happiness, adding a third finger.

Watching him come undone as I used my fingers to fuck him was like nothing I ever experienced. HIs face was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen coming undone. I leaned down and kissed by his ear. "You ready for me, Alexander."

"Oh gods, yes. Please, Magnus, please." he panted, locking his eyes with mine.

I pulled my fingers away and went to coat my dick, making sure it was slick enough for him.

"Please."

I looked up at him as he grabbed my hand. He just move his hand to the bottle, leaving his eyes on mine and taking it from. I let him and watched as he coated his hand and then wrapped around me.

"Sweet mother of...damn darling…." I called out as my head flew back.

Alec had got a warming gel so it made the experience that much more intense. When I was coated, he laid back down and I positioned myself at his entrance after place is pillows under his ass. I kept my eyes on his before slowly kissing him. "Try to remain calm and deep breaths."

He nodded, pulling me back to him as I started to enter him. I went as slow as I could, knowing it would hurt if I went fast. I felt him go still only once before I was all the way in.

"Damn, you feel so could around me." I panted as I laid my head on his shoulder.

I let him get use to me and when he moved his hips, I pushed on my arms and looked into his eyes, such a darker shade of blue now. I pulled out just a bit and then pushed back in slow, getting him used to it. I knew it would take a few thrusts for him to get the pleasure side of it, so I kept the pace as slow as I could, making longer pulls and pushes with every thrust. When his eyes rolled and a whispered "Magnus" fell from his lips, I knew I could pick it up. I pushed his legs further up and put them over my shoulders.

"Damn, Magnus…" He called out as my tip his his bundle right square in the middle.

"That's nothing, darling." I smirked, twisting my hips.

"Fuck, do that again...please." he panted, smiling up at me.

I just smiled and leaned down to kiss him before sitting up better. I took his hips and lifted them up, letting me plunge in and hit his prostate like I was nailing a picture to the wall. I could feel him break under me as his back arched and his moans gained volume.

"Fuck, Alexander, you look so wonderful under me, darling. Yell my name, again." I moaned, spanking his ass.

"FUCK, MAGNUS." He yelled out as I did it again, a bit harder.

"Well, my Alexander liked getting spanked; don'tcha you naughty boy."

He looked at me and the fire in his eyes almost made me come. "Punish me then, Sir."

Something switched in me and I turned him over so he was on his hands and knees. I didn't stop, just plunged harder and fast into him. I pushed his back down so his ass was arched up for my taking. Taking him at this angle was making me hit his prostate with a twist so the pleasure shot up harder than before.

"Fuck, Magnus. Oh gods, I'm so close, baby."

"OH me, too." I moaned.

I bent over him and kept one hand gripping his hip while the other went around to work his cock. I kept time with my hand and cock, thrusting and pumping at the same speed till Alec dropped his load onto his sheets and I came soon after him, both of us collapsing. I rolled over, not wanting to crush him and pulled him to me.

"I love you, so much."

He moved till he was on me and kissed. "I love you too and I'm so happy fate brought me to you, Magus. You're my new start, my forever."

"And you're mine, Alexander."

We had promised tonight and I knew it was forever. I never thought I could feel as complete as I did with Alexander Lightwood and I knew I wasn't going to lose him, not for anything in the world. We were it for each other. We were the new start both of us had deeply craved and never thought we'd get. We were where we needed to be and would always remain.

* * *

 ** _And the end! Thanks for taking time out of your weekend for my quick little story! I enjoyed writing this for you guys real quick. It may be a while for my next one, but you never know with me. Please remember to leave comments below so I know how I did! Till next time :)B_**


	13. Note about next story

Hey everyone!

I just wanted to thank you all once again for liking this quick little story. I am also working on another one. I may go ahead an post the first chapter, as it's ready. I don't know what to title it though, that's why it isn't up yet. To the guest that commented. It's a D/s like you asked for. I actually loved writing the tiny one I did before. I will let you know 50 Shades is mentioned, but only because it's so popular and so it will have been heard of. Anyway everyone! I will have it up shortly as Alec and Magnus' first POVs are ready! See you in the next journey. :)B


End file.
